Becoming a Hero
by Midnight Hibiscus
Summary: Sakura bit her lip. Enough was enough, she wouldn't be a victim anymore. Her eyes glistened with determination. Today, Sakura Haruno decided that she was going to be a hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1: Yuuei Test**

* * *

Inhale. Exhale.

That was all Sakura Haruno thought about as she tried to calm herself down. She was nervous. Nervous for what you may ask? She was nervous for the Yuuei Entrance Exam. Sakura couldn't lose this chance to get into her dream highschool, after all her parents were in support of her dreams. Her friends had faith in her, as quirk was helpful with most situations. Naruto and Sasuke were going to a different academy that was just as great but Sakura wanted to try and get into Yuuei. They already got accepted to Ketsubutsu Academy. Sakura thought she would learn how to control her quirk better at Yuuei than anywhere else because the nurse there was the best.

Her head was buzzing as she walked across the threshold and approached the huge building. Sakura stopped when she heard a commotion a few feet behind her. She saw a boy with unruly green hair smiling and making weird noises. He smiled as if the world just gave him the ultimate gift and Sakura covered her mouth a bit. He looked so silly and happy that she could not help but laugh a little.

As she walked forward without turning her head, she bumped into another person. Eyes widening, Sakura quickly faced forward and came face to face with another individual. It was quiet as each was inspecting the other. Sakura found it surprising that she was facing a person that had a bird shaped head. She studied him to see that he had sharp red eyes contrasting his dark feathered head. He was as tall as she was, maybe a little shorter than herself. The character was wearing a school uniform she didn't recognize. Sakura was staring at him until she realized that she had yet to apologize for her behavior. Blushing crimson from embarassment, she awkwardly apologized.

"Oh God, I am so sorry for my behavior! I did not mean to stare or bump into you." Sakura bowed deeply.

The male stared at her a little bit, before he gave a response. "No problem." He then proceeded to walk into the building which made Sakura realize that she was going to be late. She entered and then hit her forehead with her palm. Mutterings could be heard from her as she walked and took her seat, ironically next to said bird man.

Sakura sighed and glanced to the center of the stage; there was no one there and most of the seats were still being filled with other students. She turned her gaze to the seats right next to her and saw that the right of her was still empty. Sakura turned left and smiled awkwardly at the male. He just stared back, probably expecting her to introduce herself.

"Hi, I guess we are assigned seat next to each other. My name is Haruno Sakura." She lifted her hand so he could shake it.

For a moment he did not say anything but lifted his hands as well and shook hers. "Tokoyami Fumikage, pleasure."

Both of them quickly warmed up to the other in the time span they were given. Sakura found out that he was also one of the only students at his school to try out for Yuuei. As they were making small chat, one Pro Hero stepped up to the podium and hushed everyone.

"Welcome one and all to my live show! Everybody say heeeey!" Present Mic yelled into the crowd. Needless to say the crowd was too nervous to say anything, silence engulfed the building.

He continued to grin. "I've got shivers down my spine, too, listeners! All right, examinees I'm gonna give you the low-down on how this'll go down. Are you ready!?" He proceeded to scream 'yeah' as all the students were dead silent.

Sakura, however, heard faint mumblings and turned toward the sound. She saw that the same green haired boy was whispering random things that she could not comprehend. Sakura then turned her head back to Present Mic when he started his speech once more. She looked down at her handout and listen to him speak.

"Now pay close attention, listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten minute practice run at our replica city-district! You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, ya dig? Okay!?" He continued with introducing the exam. "We'll be sprinkling a large number of 'villains' over the battlefield. And they'll appear in three different varieties, with point values scaled according to difficulty! Using each of your individual quirks, dispatch as many 'villains' as you can your goal, listeners, is to rack up a high score! And don't think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty anti-hero stuff, because that's against the rules, capisce!?"

Once he was done another student stood to ask a question about the test. He wore glasses and seemed very serious to Sakura. She found him familiar in some way. He talked, "Excuse me, may I ask a question!? On the handout, there are clearly four types of villains listed. Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's caliber! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek guidance on the path to becoming model herores!"

He proceeded to turn to the green haired kid and speak out against him. "Moreover what's with you? Can't you sit still for a second… You're distracting! If you think Yuuei is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!" He glared until the boy apologized to him.

Present Mic interrupted the conversation, "Okay, oookay thanks for the sergue, much appreciated, examinee 7111! The fourth type of villain you'll encounter is worth zero points! Let's call them 'arena traps'! Have any of you ever played 'Super Mario Brothers' before!?" As no one answered, he mumbled to himself that it is rather a retro game. He then proceeded to explain the situation. "You remember those things that'd go thwomp on you!? There's a thing like that in each area! Their 'gimmick' is that they rampage when crowded!"

Realizing his question was answered examinee 7111 bowed and apologized for being rude. Sakura glanced at him then toward the center of the stage.

With the end of the question, Present Mic ended his speech, "Well, that's enough from me! I'll lead you all with a presentation on the 'school precepts' of this academy of mine! As a certain 'hero' by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said: "A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life"!"

"Now let's move to the main event! 'PLUS ULTRA!'"

…

Sakura followed behind the group she was supposed to be with and sighed. Sakura looked around to see if she saw Tokoyami anywhere. To her surprise, she indeed found him by the gate standing alone. She felt lucky to know someone in her part of the exam, it was truly rare. Sakura smiled widely at him when he glanced her way; she quickly walked up to him in hopes of talking to him before the exam. However, it did not go according to plan as she bumped into another male on the way. He turned to grin at Sakura and she took note that he had spikey red hair. She mumbled her apologizes and quickly made her way to Tokoyami.

Tokoyami nodded to her as she finally came to a stop right next to him. Sakura nervously started rambling about how the test will go and Tokoyami just nodded along. When the mic started to turn on, Sakura turned to Tokoyami.

"Good luck! I hope you pass!" Sakura stated with awkward smile. Tokoyami glanced at the girl before smiling slightly.

"Good luck as well Haruno-san"

A voice came above all the others and yelled start, causing a huge rush of people to run toward the gate. Sakura was pushed toward the gate before she realized what was happening. Her feet started moving as she went deeper into the replica of the city. When she turned a corner she saw a two point 'villain' coming her way. Sakura shifted her weight into martial arts position and readied her arm. Using her quirk she strengthened her muscles just a bit and punched the robot. Sakura's punch was not strong enough to obliterate the villain but it was strong enough to malfunction it.

As she continued to gain points like that she heard a huge screech behind her. Buildings started to crumble as the arena traps started to advance and destroy buildings. Unfortunately the red head she met earlier was trapped under the rubble and some other students. Sakura's eyes widened as the villain was approaching the trapped students.

She glanced around quickly and saw that Tokoyami was still around with his quirk. She made her decision.

"Tokoyami-kun, help me get the rubble off the students!" Sakura yelled in an effort to gain his attention. Tokoyami glanced at her and nodded. He raced forward with her before the arena trap could make it to the students. He used his quirk to lift the rubble off of them and Sakura carried the students out. They kept doing this until all of the students were safe. The last one that was saved was the red head who seemed to be trying to use his quirk but could not turn around to smash the rubble.

As they helped him get out under the rubble, he stumbled into Sakura arms. She look surprised and he laughed weakly, "Sorry about this, I think I twisted my ankle."

Sakura looked up to see the robot coming closer to their location; she bit her lip. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here. Tokoyami-kun are you alright?"

"I am fine, we should get out." The trio made their way to safety until they all heard the countdown reach zero. Sakura sighed and slowly brought the man down so he could sit. She kneeled in front of him to check his injury.

He grinned weakly, "Hey, thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem. Can I take a look at your ankle?" Sakura questioned as she stared into his eyes. Unabashed he lifted his pant leg up for Sakura to see. Tokoyami leaned in to inspect it as well.

"Is it alright if I touch it?" She looked up for a response and seeing that he nodded, she gently handled the ankle.

The red head hissed quietly when Sakura turned it the wrong way and she apologized quickly. Sakura inhaled then exhaled till her quirk started to show. The glowing of her hand caused others to see what the commotion was about. Sakura started to heal the red head's wound until there was no trace of it. She let go and stood up so that he could test out his ankle.

When he stood he grinned at her and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Thank you stranger! I'm glad you are here to help me out! The name's Kirishima Eijirou."

Sakura turned pink from the loss of oxygen in her lungs but smiled and nodded. When he released her, she studied him for a bit. Noting the little details, she started talking "My name is Haruno Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Tokoyami sighed at how loud it was getting and glanced at the rest of the students. Recovery Girl had yet to come and heal those in need so he chose to point that out to Sakura. She nodded and continued to move around through the crowds to heal any student who was hurt.

When Sakura finished, she was found by Tokoyami and Kirishima. She waved at them, "Hey guys I'm d-" but didn't finish her sentence. She stumbled into the arms of the males with a flushed face.

"Are you alright Haruno-san?"

Sakura nodded slightly. Kirishima looked worriedly at her. "Are you sure Haruno-chan?"

Tokoyami held his hand to her forehead and his eyes slightly widened. "You are really hot Haruno, is this an after effect of your quirk?"

Sakura looked up slightly into the eyes of both the males and smiled weakly. "Yeah…" Her vision became a bit blotchy; the darkness slowly invaded her eyes as exhaustion took over. She felt herself being carried by someone. Sakura tried to convey her thoughts before she passed out.

"Sorry…"

…

When she awoke, she saw that she was at her house again. Sakura grunted a bit before she sat up to see her surroundings. She glanced at the note next to her before rubbing her eyes. That test took a huge toll on her and a migraine started to form. Sakura quickly grabbed the note and read it over.

 _Hello Haurno-chan,_

 _This is Kirishima. Tokoyami had to leave because he had to do something important after the exam. I just wanted to write you a note telling you what happened. So Recovery Girl came and said that she wouldn't be able to heal you because you were exhausted. I took it upon myself to repay the debt I was in (because being in debt is not manly) and take you home. The school told me where you lived and that's basically the end. Hopefully you recover fast! I hope we're future classmates! :)_

The note ended there and Sakura smiled. Both of the males reminded her of her best friends and she sighed. Sakura got up and began her day. A week later her score was mailed to her, deciding her fate.

…

Sakura nervously rubbed her hands together before looking at her two friends. The letter from Yuuei was in front of her and she felt awful. Sweat started to build up around her face and hands. Naruto and Sasuke sat in front of her, giving their support for the pink haired girl.

"Don't worry about it Sakura-chan! I know you'll probably get in!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically as he grinned at the female. Sasuke nodded as well, humming in agreement. Sakura weakly smiled at the two.

She weakly grabbed the letter and slowly opened it. A small projector was removed from the envelope; Sakura placed it on the table and crossed her fingers.

The projection started to turn on and all that could be seen was the Pro Hero: Present Mic. He started to speak to Sakura, "Heey! I am here to tell you some news examinee! Listen up Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura nervously closed her eyes and prayed with all her might. "You have been accepted into Yuuei. Recovery Girl gives thanks by the way for helping all the other students, but she says to be careful next time you use that quirk of yours. Any who, congragulations!"

Sakura's eyes widened at the exclaimation. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes and she turned toward Naruto and Sasuke. They both grinned at her; Naruto giving her thumbs up and Sasuke smirking at her. Sakura choked.

"I GOT IN!"

* * *

 **I just really like this anime so I decided to give a fanfic a whirl.**

 **Midnight Hibiscus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2: Quirks**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she sat down in her desk which was in the last row of the class, farthest from the window. She sighed as she was the first person to come to class and it appeared that no one else was there. Sakura put both of her hands on her face in embarrassment. God, she was way too excited for something like the first day of class.

Sakura glanced around the room to please her boredom; she found out that there was an odd amount of students and the desks were situated in 4 rows of 4 students and 1 row of 5 students. Sakura sighed once more as she started to stare out the window. She figured that it was probably best to study some medical knowledge while she waited so she took out her text and started to immerse herself.

The second student to come in was a blond spikey haired male. He didn't seem to notice her and sat in his assigned seat. He glanced up briefly to Sakura before ignoring her. Sakura bit her lip; maybe she should go introduce herself to him. She placed her text away in her bag.

Giving herself courage, Sakura went up to his desk and stood in front of him. When he looked up to her, he had a bored expression on his face.

"Hi, I thought I would introduce myself. My name is Haruno Sakura." She put her hand forward for him to shake.

He just sneered at her before making a foul expression. "I don't need to introduce myself to you, Strawberry."

"Strawberry…?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" the male jeered at her before ignoring her once more. Sakura's smile twitched. Aw Hell no.

"Well alright then, nice to meet you Spikey!" she grinned before karate chopping him in the head. One of the methods she used to make sure Sasuke learned what he was doing was bad. Spikey's reaction was hilarious as he grabbed his head and stood up. He hissed at her like an angry cat.

"Oi, what the Hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Spikey~" Sakura smirked at him and crossed her arms. He grabbed her wrist in anger, but Sakura was not afraid.

"Don't call me Spikey, Strawbitch." He growled out, making her wrist feel warm.

"Well don't call me Strawberry, Spikey!" She used her quirk to heal her arm. He glared at her before sighing in annoyance; he had let go of the wrist. He made a noise before he introduced himself properly.

"Bakugou Katsuki." Bakugou then sat back down and ignored her. Sakura smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you Bakugou-kun!" When she glanced up she noticed a guy who was very tall and had many limbs connect to his arms. She smiled warmly up at him to which he awkwardly nodded. Sakura walked up to him to see if she could go introduce herself. "Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura." She gave her hand out for a shake.

Sakura couldn't really see his expression all that much but he shook her hand. "Shouji Mezou, nice to meet you." Sakura grinned at him before trying to spike up a conversation. Then Tokoyami walked in, to which caused Sakura to leave Shouji and move towards the bird man.

"Good morning Tokoyami-kun!"

"Morning, Haruno-san."

As they were talking, Sakura noticed that the teacher was about to appear any moment. She then made her farewells and sat back down in her seat.

A commotion started when examinee 7111, later known as Iida Tenya, was yelling at Bakugou. The door opened to reveal the unruly green haired boy; he introduced himself as Midoriya Izuku. Finding none of the conversation interesting, Sakura started to recite the pressure points of the body.

Sakura was interrupted when a walking mummy appeared in a yellow sleeping bag. Curiously she followed what the mummy was saying.

"Hmm, it took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down. Life is short, kids. You're all lacking in common sense." stated the teacher, or at least what Sakura assumed. She wasn't sure if he was actually their teacher. "I'm your home room teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you."

He then proceeded to pull out exercising uniforms from his sleeping bag. "Wear these. Immediately. And then shove off to the P.E. grounds."

Sakura looked curiously at the uniforms, wondering why they started on physical exercise first.

…

While Sakura waited outside, she glanced at her home room teacher. He had these bandage like things wrapped around his neck and had long black hair. His eye's looked like they were dry. Aizawa-sensei then stated their purpose for being outside: a quirk apprehension test.

The class was in an uproar as this test was unexpected. Sakura sighed as it reminded of her extracurricular class from before, when she was learning martial arts from Kakashi.

The girl who talked to Midoriya at the beginning of home room decided to speak up. "What about the ceremony!? And the guidance counselor meeting!?"

Aizawa-sensei answered, "If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties." The girl was so shocked that she couldn't speak out anymore. "You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus. Well, that 'freedom' goes for us senseis, too." The whole class looked confused.

"Softball pitch. Standing long jump. 50 meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength test. Sustained sideways jumps. Upper body Exercises. Seated toe-touch. These are all activities you know from middle school, naturally. Physical tests where you were barred from using your quirks. The country still hasn't gotten around to standardizing those sorts of records or keeping track of average performance levels. Well, that's negligence on the part of MEXT."

He turned to address the Spikey. "Bakugou how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

"67 meters."

Aizawa-sensei then threw a softball toward the male as he moved to the throwing area. "Try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine. Don't hold back."

Bakugou had got a dark look on his face. "You got it." With his throw you could hear him scream out 'die' surprising most of the students.

Aizawa-sensei interrupted the quiet, "Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of. This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your 'hero foundation'." The device he held up showed that Bakugou threw the ball it 705.2 meters.

"705 meters? Unreal!"

"We can really use our quirks now!? That's the department of heroics for you!"

"It looks fun… you say?" Aizawa-sensei said before a dark look came on his face. "So you were planning to spend your three years here having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming heroes? All right then. In that case, new rule: the student who ranks last in total points will be judged 'useless' and instantly expelled. Our 'freedom' means we dispense with students as we please! Welcome, to this the Department of Heroics!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. She was not about to lose her spot in this class because she was deemed useless. Never again.

The girl spoke up again, telling the teacher that the ranking was unreasonable. The teacher replied that this was to prepare them for the next hardship.

"This is 'Plus Ultra'. I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top."

…

 **Trial 1: The 50 Meter Dash**

A huge gust of wind whipped past Sakura as she watched Iida use his quirk to earn a solid time. From what Sakura could see, his quirk was having engines in his calves.

"3.04 seconds!"

"5.58 seconds!" the robot stated as a girl, which had some kind of frog quirk, passed the 50 meter mark. Sakura continued to watch as all the others lined up in pairs, ready to run. She groaned as she was going to be running alone as the class had an odd amount of students. The next two students were a female and male. One had a tail and the other was the girl who spoke out originally.

"7.15 seconds!"

After those two were the sparkly guy and the alien girl. Sakura found herself looking shocked as the guy used a laser from his belly button to fly across the course.

"5.51 seconds!"

Sakura looked disbelieved at the guy as he stated why he could not hold the laser. She looked at the next in line and looked surprised. It was Midoriya and Bakugou. The later looked ready to kill; he used his explosion quirk as a booster to fasten his time.

"4.13 seconds!" the robot stated and then exclaimed "7.02 seconds!" when Midoriya finished. Aizawa nodded and looked over to Sakura. She sighed and came up to the starting line; she glanced over and saw that Kirishima and Tokoyami were looking at her. Sakura listened for the whistle to tell her when to start her run.

Sakura used her quirk to strengthen her legs, hoping that they would boost her. Hearing the whistle, she ran with all her might until she heard the robot give her number. "6.57 seconds!" Sakura groaned a bit feeling relieved that her time was not one of the lower ones. It was slightly better than her last score but just barely.

…

 **Trial 2: The Grip Strength Test**

Sakura was thankful. So thankful that she lifted lots of weights and that her friends pushed her to lift more. She sighed as she just finished getting her number: 89 KGW. Just as her legs, she strengthened her arm for this test. Sakura then glanced over to other students to see if hers was one of the lower ones.

She looked over to Shouji and saw that he got 540 KGW.

She overheard the conversation concerning the number. "540 kilos! What are you, a gorilla!? No, You're more of an octopus!"

"Someone say 'octopus'? Hot."

Needless to say, Sakura decided to stop listening to the conversation.

…

 **Trial 3: The Standing Long Jump**

Sakura was got lucky on this test as well. Like the 50 meter dash, she used her quirk once more and launched herself across the sand. She gracefully landed farther than her last record and smiled. All the others had a bigger distance than her; the sparkly one used his laser once more and Bakugou used his explosions again. Sakura glanced at Midoriya and noticed he wasn't getting big scores and landed in the sand.

She walked up to him and gave him her hand. He looked up in surprise and blushed. Sakura looked confused as he used her hand and got up quickly. Midoriya thanked her and left as quickly. Kirishima came up behind her to talk to her and she soon forgot about the boy.

…

 **Trial 4: Sustained Sideways Jumps**

Sakura was not as lucky when it came to this test. She looked at the smallest one in the class and sighed. Needless to say, she got the same score in middle school.

…

 **Trial 5: The Pitch**

When the talkative girl threw her ball, Sakura choked on her spit as she got the best score in the whole class: infinity. When Sakura stepped on next the girl smiled at her. She whispered a 'good luck' to Sakura which made Sakura smile at the girl.

When she grabbed a ball, she glanced at the teacher then to the other students. Kirishima gave her a supportive grin and Tokoyami nodded. She sighed and readied her arm. Using her quirk she got it to land farther than what she was used to: 130 meters. Sakura exhaled the breath she was holding and then looked at the next student.

Midoriya looked nervous as he was about to throw his ball. Sakura whispered encouragement toward the male, which made him look flustered. When she arrived at the group, she overheard another conversation.

"Midoriya's not doing too well, is he?"

"Of course not! He's a quirkless fucking guppy!"

"'Quirkless'? Didn't you see what he did at the entrance exam?"

Then Kirishima came up next to her. "Yo, what did you say to Midoriya? He looks more nervous now than ever!" He laughed good heartily.

Sakura smiled at him, "Just some encouragement , he seemed like he needed it." Kirishima nodded and then turned silent as Midoriya threw the softball. It landed not that far, much less than what Sakura expected and Midoriya looked confused.

Sakura could hear Midoriya mumbling to himself until Aizawa interrupted. "I erased your quirk. It defies reason. How did somebody like you manage to enter this academy?"

"You erased it? And those googles! ... Oh my God! The Erasing Hero: 'Eraserhead'!" exclaimed Midoriya. Sakura looked confused, she had never heard of the pro hero. She could hear all the other students feel the same.

"'Eraser' who? Never heard of him."

"I've just heard the name! He's a really underground hero!"

Aizawa continued, "From what I observed… you can't rein in your quirk's full power. Meaning you can't use it efficiently at all. Did you believe someone would come save you after you crippled yourself again?" Midoriya tried to reason out something with the teacher until he was interjected, "Whatever hopes you have nursed of your imminent rescue as you can see, nobody is in a position to come to your aid…"

Sakura watched as the two were still talking to each other. She glanced to the side to see Kirishima talking to another boy with circular elbows. She went to stand near Tokoyami who greeted her presence.

"How are you feeling Tokoyami-kun?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Fine, just a little tired."

"Do you have a headache? I can get rid of it for you."

Tokoyami glanced at her for a bit before nodding slightly, "If you could… that would be much appreciated."

Sakura smiled at him before watching Midoriya continue with his pitch. When he brought his hand back, no one in the class was expecting anything grand. The whole class was surprised when Midoriya threw it 705.3 meters. Midoriya said something to Aizawa that Sakura couldn't catch but could see that it pleasantly surprise Aizawa. She looked curiously at his hand to see a purplish hue to his finger.

"You finally got a record suitable for a hero!" cried infinity girl.

"Your finger's swollen… reminds me of the entrance exam incident. What an odd quirk…" added Iida. The sparkly boy said it was not stylish enough which made Sakura laugh a bit.

The most surprised however was Bakugou as his mouth was gaping. Sakura jumped back in surprise when Bakugou ran forward to attack Midoriya with his quirk but was stopped by Aizawa's cloth. Sakura could hear Bakugou shouting, "Shit's this cloth? I can't…!"

He started reprimanding Bakugou, "It's my special 'capturing weapon', a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers! Jeez, don't make me use my quirk so much… I've got dry eye, dammit!" He let go of Bakugou and turned, "We're wasting time, prepare for the next trial."

Bakugou stood still and Midoriya came closer to the group. Infinity girl stepped forward and asked if he was alright. Sakura also stepped forward, surprising the two. He looked nervously at her, but she just smiled at him.

Sakura's voice ringed out, "I can heal you, if you want."

The class turned curiously, most of them have not seen her quirk. Sakura gently brought his hand into hers, making Midoriya flustered. Aizawa watched, not interrupting her. Her hands glowed green for a few minutes and then stopped once Sakura let go of his hand. Midoriya's hand didn't have that pupleish hue anymore, which made Midoriya feel better. Most of the class was in awe at her healing prowess.

"T-Thank you very much!" Midoriya stuttered out, flustered from the contact of Sakura. She smiled before Kirishima put his arm around her neck.

He chuckled, "Man, your quirk always surprises me Haruno-chan!"

Sakura laughed, "You shouldn't be that surprised." The class continued to go to the next trial, not without giving Sakura a few compliment either making the said girl blush a bit from the attention.

…

 **Trial 6: Endurance Running**

She felt her quirk being very helpful in this situation as she could use it to manipulate her blood cells to take in more oxygen, allowing her to run for a longer period. Sakura did better than most of her classmates.

…

 **Trial 7: Upper Body Exercises**

Sakura regretted everything in life. She was one of the worst in her class when she did this trial. After healing Midoriya, she felt a little sick from exercising so much.

…

 **Trial 8: Seated Toe-Touch**

Thank you Kakashi! He pushed her to be more flexible than anyone else so she could have more advantages in a combat fight. Sakura passed this trial with ease, which it surprised all her classmates. When she came to do the toe-touch, she reached pass the end of the board. Aizawa nodded at her before continuing with the other students.

Kirishima pouted, "Aw, how can you be so flexible Haruno-chan? I barely got to the edge of the board!" Tokoyami nodded and came up behind him.

"I could barely reach that also…"

She laughed, "It's not that hard for me, I'm pretty flexible."

"How flexible are you?" asked an invisible girl who had just finished her test. Sakura grinned before going into middle splits. The group was surprised; Sakura could feel others start to look at her. Feeling confident, she lifted herself up on her hands and stood on a handstand. Sakura then put her feet forward into a side split. After she was done, she went into a handstand and then set her feet on the ground.

The invisible girl was in awe and gave her many compliments. Sakura felt embarrassed by how many she got.

"I'm Hagakure Tooru! Just call me Tooru!" stated the invisible girl. Sakura introduced herself and the two girls hit it off. They started talking to each other about everything.

To the side Mineta Minoru came up to watch Sakura show off her flexibility. Many others grouped around to see also, mostly men as Tooru grouped Sakura and introduced her to all the other girls. Mineta grinned and struck up a conversation, "Man that body is super flexible, and it would be fun to play with."

All the other males blushed at the comment and looked away from Sakura; they all felt awkward when they glanced at her. Kirishima yelped at Mineta's comment which made Sakura glance at the group. They quickly headed toward the teacher in hopes of finding out the ranking.

…

Aizawa-sensei prepared to show the results. "Time to present the results. The total is simply the aggregate sum of each of your scores. If I recited all your scores it'd take a million years. So I'll disclose them all at once." There was a huge silence, tensions rising between the students. "Oh yeah, that whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie."

Everyone's eyes widened at the sentence. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances." Most of the class yelled in shock while one girl, as Sakura found out was named Yaoyorozu Momo, did not appear surprised.

"C'mon guys, use your brains! Of course it was just a ruse!"

As the results showed, Sakura smiled as she was not the last student on the list. She looked for her name, finding it seventh in the whole class. Sakura glanced at the rest of the students seeing a variety of expressions.

…

When Sakura reached the classroom before the end of the day, she waited near Tokoyami's desk. Seeing him approach she grinned at him.

"Do you still have a headache?" Sakura questioned.

He nodded before reaching her. Lifting her hands to touch his head, she started to remove the pain in his head. Sakura noted the peaceful expression he was showing to her and how soft his feathers felt; most of her classmate returned to see the two in a couple like position. She glanced at the others and smiled. Tooru came up behind Sakura.

"Woah, I didn't know you guys were dating!" Tooru stated. Sakura chuckled before releasing Tokoyami from her grip.

"Nah, I don't think Tokoyami-kun would date someone like me." Sakura joked before grabbing her things from her desk. Tokoyami gained her attention again and thanked her before grouping up with other males to talk to.

"By the way Sakura-chan, what is your quirk?" Tooru asked, curious to know what it actually is.

"Well it's called Surgeon. Basically I can manipulate cells to do whatever I want. It's not as nice easy as it seems though." Sakura chuckled before continuing. "I have to study a lot to make this quirk actually work."

Sakura couldn't actually make out what Tooru was thinking but she could sense that she was surprised. She noticed most of the class got interested in what she said about her quirk. Shrugging her shoulder she continued to proceed to leave the classroom.

"Well, I got to go. Good bye Tooru-chan!" Sakura waved to her before proceeding to walk out of the classroom.

On the way she met Kirishima trying to talk with Bakugou. It looked like a one sided conversation; Sakura gained the eyes Kirishima. She smiled and waved at him before paying attention to the road ahead of her.

* * *

 **Done. Man I was wondering if I should include a pairing in this…**

 **Midnight Hibiscus**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 3: Battle**

* * *

The next day of class was surprisingly normal. There were no surprise tests or scary teachers to deal with. Sakura watched as no one was raising their hands to answer their current teacher: Present Mic. Yuuei's classes were fairly normal. They had normal lessons for required subjects before noon and at noon we could eat in the cafeteria, or where ever; most of the food was by the cooking hero: Lunch-Rush who made first rate cuisines.

After that however was when foundational heroics studies occurred. Sakura was surprised when she heard a familiar hero yell out in the hallway.

"IT'S MEEE!" Everyone looked toward the door and saw All Might enter through the door. "Throught the door. Like a normal person!"

He started marching into the classroom while everyone was overjoyed with his appearance. He continued to speak, explaining the next trial they would all face.

"Foundational hero studies! For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials! Let's jump right in with this! The trial of battle." All Might yelled as he showed a card with the word 'battle' on it. "And to go with your first battle… we've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your quirks!" The walls started to move out, show casing all the cases with the costumes in them.

As Sakura moved forward to get her number, she remembered the time she thought about her hero costume.

 _Sakura looked worried when she had a blank piece of paper in front of her. She had yet to have any ideas on what to make for her hero outfit. She got out of her stupor when Sasuke handed her a drink. She mumbled a quick thank you. She was hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke as they also had to design their hero costumes._

" _Have you thought of any ideas yet Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he was drawing out what he wanted his costume. Sasuke also knew what he wanted, having no problems with anything._

" _No…" Sakura frowned. Naruto looked up from his work and smiled._

" _Why don't you just use the knowledge of our fights to design it? You should know your limitations and what not." Sasuke suggested without looking up from his paper._

 _Sakura nodded slowly. "Well, let's see… I know lose clothing will be a disadvantage in a fight so something tight and less restricting would be best. With that I think if I had a full body one, there would be less skin to show and maybe less damage I might have to deal with in the future." She paused and thought. "I think I might want gloves too, but maybe fingerless? It would be the best, as it would protect my knuckles but allow me to use my quirk…"_

 _Naruto nodded along while Sasuke just ignore the two of them. "Oh and remember the fight I had with that one guy who had that quirk! The one that could make poisonous gas? Maybe for my mask I should have some sort of full face one; to filter out air and make sure nothing gets in my eyes." Sakura hummed "I also think I should have secrets compartments in my suit to store medicine or something. Maybe a belt instead because it would be easy to reach for equipment in case of emergencies."_

" _What about your shoes?" questioned Naruto. "Do you remember all the times you slipped because you didn't have good footing?"_

 _Sakura eyes widened, she had forgot about that detail. Thinking to herself she mumbled a bit before stating her thoughts, "What if I had put grips at the bottom of my shoe? And if I wear high heels, I could put a something like a dagger in the heel. Just in case…"_

 _Sakura nodded as she began designing her hero outfit. Just like Naruto's and Sasuke's it was built for maneuverability and stability in a fight._

Regaining her mind, she went to the locker room to change into her new hero costume.

…

She looked at herself in the mirror before smiling slightly. Her hero costume was a skin tight body that a dark shade of red. Sakura supposed she choose red because of the blood she might have to handle in the future. Less of a stain. There were little pockets hidden everywhere on her body. Sakura also noted how her boots were the same color as her suit.

She glanced at the belt that looped around her hips and how they contained medicine in their compartments. Sakura also decided to put a pack around her leg to store a small weapon, however, she had yet to purchase something like that.

On her arms were long, fitted, fingerless gloves that were black against her costume suit. Next she put on her laboratory coat to finish off the costume. She decided to make it snug against her body; the coat was more of a decorator thing than anything. On the back could be seen her family symbol, a black circle.

Sakura put on a white cloth mask that covered off the bottom of her face and her neck. She decided against a full one because of visibility. The mask was able to filter out the air and was a homage to her other sensei she was under, Kakashi. Sakura made the mask look as dog like as possible with a red dog mouth stitched into it. She pulled up her mask to cover face; she had to get going soon.

…

"Let's see what you're made of, you embryos! It's time for the trial battle!" shouted All Might as students began walking out of the tunnel into the battle grounds. Sakura calmly noted all of the hero costumes of the others.

She jumped, however, when she heard a squeal behind her. Sakura turned around to see gloves floating in mid-air. She smiled at Tooru as she jumped on Sakura for a hug.

"You look so cute Sakura-chan!" Tooru squealed. Sakura laughed and hugged her back. Her squeal brought others to watch, curious what was happening.

"You look… well invisible, so I'm guess you look great too!" Sakura smiled towards Tooru. She caught the eyes of Bakugou and grinned toward him. He scowled back at her. Then Tsuyu came up to the two of them. Both Tooru and Sakura gave compliments to the shorter girl. Tsuyu flushed a bit before thanking them. They turned quiet as All Might was giving them an introduction of what they were doing.

"This will be an indoor battle trial! Villain-cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but statistically the better part of it is an indoor job. Most acts of villainy are committed indoors. Imprisonment… house arrest... the black market… in this hero-saturated society." All Might chuckled softly before continuing. "Why, any villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadows! For this test, you'll separate into 'villain' and 'hero' groups. For a two-on-two team battle!"

Sakura looked confused however, weren't there only 21 students? Does that mean something will happen for the student without a partner?

Tsuyu asked a question, "What about the foundational training?"

"This _is_ foundational training! Only this time, there won't be any robots it'd be okay to just destroy!" All Might cried out, clenching his fist. He continued to grin at all of the students. Then all of the students started talking at once.

"So how do we determine who wins and loses?"

"Is it okay if we just blow them away?"

"Is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa-sensei's exercise…?"

"If we're separating into different groups, what would be the best way to do so?"

"Doesn't this cape look killer on me…?"

Sakura heard the last one and bit her lip from laughing out loud. All Might spoke over all of them to say his own point. "HNNN~ I can't hear you if you speak all at once!" Instead of answer the questions straight away, All Might read off a piece of paper. "For this training, we'll have 'villains' guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying! The 'heroes' must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it's too late! If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear core before the time runs out, they win. If the villains manage to keep the core the whole time or capture or capture the heroes, they win!"

He grabbed a box from behind him, "Your teammates will be chosen by lottery!"

Iida looked surprised, "Is that really how we'll do it!?"

Midoriya brought up a point to which Sakura nodded. "Well, pros are often forced to make impromptu team-ups with other heroes they might not know very well, so this is probably testing that…"

Iida apologized before All Might decided to start the trial. Everyone started to draw their letters and to see which team they were on. When Sakura pulled hers out, she was surprised. She had gotten the letter 'k' and noticed that no one else had that letter. She sighed when she realized that she was going to be the only student without a partner.

She went up to All Might to see what she would do. "Um, All Might-sensei? It seems as though I am partnered up without anyone, so what am I to do?"

All Might started laughing, causing everyone to stare at him. "It is all right Haruno-chan! Fret not as you are going to be our nurse for today's round!" Sakura didn't understand and tilted her head in confusion. "You picked out the one man team, so I get to decide what you would do. Since your quirk is about healing, you will be able to help all the others if they get hurt in battle!"

Sakura unintentionally pouted. She wanted to join the battle exercise but sighed. She nodded and glanced at the others. The whole class seemed to stand next to their partner. All Might started to address the teams, "Alright! So if you have gotten hurt, after the battle please report to our little nurse: Haruno-chan!"

Everyone's gaze landed on Sakura and she flushed from all the attention. She smiled weakly at them all. Various degrees of feelings went through the group.

The teams were as follows:

 **Team A:** Uraraka Ochako and Midoriya Izuku

 **Team B:** Shouji Mezou and Todoroki Shouto

 **Team C:** Mineta Minoru and Yaoyorozu Momo

 **Team D:** Bakugou Katsuki and Iida Tenya

 **Team E:** Ashido Mina and Yuuga Aoyama

 **Team F:** Kouda Kouji and Satou Rikidou

 **Team G:** Kaminari Denki and Jirou Kyouka

 **Team H:** Tokoyami Fumikage and Asui Tsuyu

 **Team I:** Ojiro Mashirao and Hagakure Tooru

 **Team J:** Sero Hanta and Kirishima Eijirou

 **Team K (AKA NURSE):** Haruno Sakura

"And the first two pairs to do combat will be the following! Pair A will be heroes and Pair D will be villains!" All Might cried while showing two different balls. Walking towards a different building, All Might started to explain what was going to happen. "This scenario has the villains inside the building first! Then, after five minutes, the heroes will be let in as well! Everyone else will be able to watch what unfolds through the surveillance cameras! This will allow young Iida and Bakugou to get inside the heads of villainkind! This is a practical training exercise! So go all out without fear of injury! Though naturally we'll cut it short if things get out of hand…" Everyone nodded and headed to the basement while both teams did what they needed to do.

Sakura started walking without really paying attention, until she bumped into someone's back. They turned around while Sakura was rubbing her sore nose. Emerald eyes met heterochromia eyes. Sakura saw that he had one blue eye and another brown one, and that his hair color was split in the middle: red on the left and white on the right.

"Ah, I'm sorry um…?" Sakura started but stopped when she didn't know his name. He looked at her with a blank expression.

"Todoroki Shouto."

"I'm sorry Todoroki-kun for bumping into you." Sakura smiled lightly before bowing. Then she saw Todoroki's partner look at them. Sakura waved a bit before going around Todoroki to find a good spot to watch the monitor.

"Now watch and hatch strategies of your own!" All Might stated as Midoriya and Ochako climbed into the building.

…

From what Sakura could see, they were entering the building through a window that was not at the base level. Probably with the use of Ochako's gravity quirk. Sakura continued to watch them turn a corner until they were surprised by Bakugou, who came flying at them. From what Sakura could see, Midoriya and Ochako dodged but not unscathed; half of Midoriya's mask was destroyed showing his of the students could hear what was being said but understood that this was not a normal fight.

"That Bakugou's a cheater! An ambush is so unmanly!" Kirishima cried out as the two continued to fight on the screen. Sakura watched the screen with worry, the way Bakugou was fighting made Sakura believe that one of them would get seriously injured.

All Might answered, "Ambushes are good strategy! They are in the heat of battle, after all!"

"Midori actually ducked away from it pretty well!" stated a pinked skinned girl. Then when Bakugou charged toward Midoriya, it surprised everyone that Bakugou was flipped on to his back. Sakura's eyes widened at the offensive move.

They started yelling at each other, but no one could understand the shouting. "What is he saying? There's no sound through the surveillance footage." Kirishima stated before glancing at Sakura. Kirishima could tell that she was getting nervous as she started to fidget.

"Teammates can communicate through wireless transceivers! And they all have a rough sketch of the building! And then there's this capture-tape!" All Might then showed a roll of white tape. "The Second someone's wrapped this around their opponent, that's the sign they're 'captured'!"

Then the pink skinned girl started talking, "The time limit is 15 minutes, and the heroes don't know exactly where the core is being held, right?" All Might affirmed what she stated. "The hero side is at a pretty heavy disadvantage in this scenario."

All Might chuckled a bit, "Didn't Aizawa teach you kids our motto? SAY IT WITH ME NOW!"

"PLUS U-" everyone shouted until the sparkly boy got the attention of the teacher. The fight continued between the two boys and slowly got worse. Sakura started to fiddle with the coat she was wearing; Bakugou didn't seem like the type to know when to stop.

Then another student got her attention, "Damn that kid's pissed! It's scary!"

There was a shift in attention when Ochako appeared to have found the bomb. Sakura could see that she was giggling because of something Iida did. They seemed to bet talking and pointed out something in the room. Sakura noticed that the room was completely empty, to counter Ochako's gravity quirk.

A huge explosion from above caught Sakura's attention and she turned to look at the screen that had Bakugou and Midoriya. A huge quack went through the building and when the dust cleared; a huge hole was in the side of the building.

"This is meant to be a lesson! Midoriya!" called out Kirishima as he looked on the screen.

Sakura's face filled with relief and despair as she saw that he was alright, but he still had to face Bakugou. Sakura started to fidget more, wanting to help Midoriya. She looked frustrated until Kirishima came up and gripped her shoulder. Sakura looked up to him and he gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about it, a nurse shouldn't have a frown right?" Kirishima stated. Sakura laughed lightly before having a weak smile.

"Your right Kirishima-kun" Sakura stated with a smile.

…

The fight for the bomb continued as Ochako jumped up and made herself float toward the bomb. However, Iida raced to the bomb and moved it before she could touch it. They started a stare off like their other partners.

Kirishima spoke up, "Sensei, please put a stop to this! That Bakugou kid's gone mental; at this rate he'll kill him!"

All Might quiet disagree before giving his order. "Launching an attack with such an extensive damage radius while indoors deeats the purpose of protecting your stronghold! It doesn't matter if you're a hero or a villain that was just foolish! Once more and you'll earn yourself massive demerits!"

Bakugou screamed on the screen before launching another attack at Midoriya. Bakugou landed a hit on Midoriya when he got behind him.

"He deliberately misled his opponent and used his explosion ability to redirect his midair trajectory to his advantage… you wouldn't think him the clever type looking at him, but those were some subtle motor skills." Todokori said.

"Landing a telling blow while resisting inertia at the same time means he must be able to adjust his explosion power very finely." stated Momo.

A blond male started talking as well, "Can't say I like him, but if the kid's got talent the kid's got talent."

Bakugou kept on attacking Midoriya without hesitation. Sakura felt that this was more than enough. "Sensei! Please stop this, this is more than enough!"

Others exclaimed their opinions as well, All Might just ignored them. He was too focused on the actual battle. As Midoriya and Bakugou started to run at each other, All Might grabbed the microphone. He was about to say something but stopped mid-sentence.

Instead of hitting Bakugou, Midoriya shot his fist upwards making a big hole in the ceiling. Debris flew everywhere making Sakura realize why he did it.

Ochako used all the debris as a distraction for Iida and floated toward the bomb.

"The Heroes… the hero team wins!"

…

Sakura did not wait for permission; instead she raced toward where she thought Midoriya laid. Kirishima called out to her, but she ignored him in favor of helping someone in need. When she arrived, she could see Bakugou staring in shock across the room.

Sakura ran towards Midoriya and kneeled down. When her hand started to glow, she searched for what was wrong. Burns all over, broken bones, and numerous scratches were placed all over his body. Sakura nodded to herself; first she started with the broken bones. If they weren't healed properly, they would warp his hand in the future. Making most of the bones correct, she moved onto the burns. Before she could heal it fully, All Might placed a hand on her head. Sakura looked up to see what he needed.

"Leave the rest to Recovery Girl, Haurno-chan!" All Might said with a huge smile. "Check up on the others for now!"

Sakura bit her lip and slowly nodded. She stood up before looking down at the bots that started to carry him away. Sakura went to the monitor room and waited for all the participants to trickle in. First was Ochako. Sakura came up to her with a smile. "Hey Ochako-chan, can I do anything for you?"

She blushed a bit, "Um, I feel a little woozy is there anything you can do about that?" Sakura nodded and placed her hand on her head. Ochako sighed in relief as the feeling went away. She smiled warmly at Sakura.

"Is there anything else that needs to be treated?"

"Nope. Thank you very much, Sakura-chan! I hope you don't mind me calling you that." Ochako stated, a rosy hue took to her cheeks.

"No problem Uraraka-chan!" Sakura grinned then she turned toward Iida who had just entered the room. She walked toward him and he stiffened. "Are you hurt at all Iida-kun?"

"No, I am fine! Thank you for your concern." Iida stated. He became quiet when Sakura just stared at him. He got nervous under her stare, feeling that she could tell that he was lying. "Well maybe my head feels a little in pain, the rocks collided with my head pretty hard."

Sakura smiled before touching Iida's head. He flushed at the contact but soon became relaxed at the sensation. He mumbled a quick thank you and took off to stand next to Ochako. Sakura finally turned toward the last person to arrive, Bakugou.

He quietly stood, not talking at all. Sakura sighed before walking up to him. "Bakugou-kun how are you feeling?"

He ignored her and when Sakura tried again to talk to him, he kept looking down. Frowning, Sakura decided enough was enough. A loud smack could be heard throughout the room and everyone turned to see what had transpired.

Bakugou's eyes were widened as both of Sakura's hands were on his cheeks. He didn't say anything as he stared into her eyes. "Bakugou Katsuki, I am asking you a question and you better answer me damnit!" He didn't say anything and looked away from her eyes. Sakura started to growl at him, "Bakugou! You poop!" His eyes shot towards her and his face flushed with anger.

"What was that Strawbitch!?" Bakugou shouted as he momentarily forgot his defeat. Emotion flowed through his eyes once more, making Sakura smile in relief. Bakugou was caught by surprise and a red hue reached his ears; most of his face however was already red.

Sakura hummed and smiled, "Does anything hurt?" She let go of his face and placed her hands on her sides.

"I-I…" Bakugou stuttered a bit, bewildered that Sakura changed her mood so quickly. He grumbled before mumbling what was wrong. She walked around him and healed his back as there was a bruise but nothing else.

Bakugou was quick to get out of her grasp, not thanking her for her services. Sakura didn't mind.

All Might came in to recap the training exercise. "I'd say the best in this match was young Iida!" Iida was flabbergasted with the fact and made noises.

Tsuyu looked confused, "But weren't the winners Ochako and Midoriya?"

"I wonder why I could possibly think so~? Who Knows WHY!?"

Then Momo raised her hand, "Yes All Might-sensei. It's because Iida was the one who adapted the most to the situation. Having watched the fight, Bakugou's behavior was clearly driven by some personal grudge, and thus totally arbitrary. Furthermore, Just as you told us earlier sensei, a large-range attack in an indoor arena is just idiotic. The same reasoning goes for Midoriya. Uraraka's game got loose halfway through and her final attack was too reckless. We were treating that papier mache thing as an actual nuclear weapon, so that kind of attack wouldn't have flown."

Momo paused, "Iida devised a counter-strategy against an opponent because he correctly supposed the match would revolve around the core. While he was too slow in reacting that last attack I believe the hero team's so called 'victory' is being too nice calling this 'just training'. And that get dangerously close to skirting the spirit of the rules."

All Might was shaking, "W-well young Iida might also been a bit too stiff but correct answer!"

"We should always start our studies with what's familiar! And if we don't cheer each other on wholeheartedly, then we'll never become top heroes!" Momo concluded.

…

The next battle had started, but Sakura paid no attention to the fight. She looked worriedly at the door, her thoughts a bit jumbled as she still thought about Midoriya. Kirishima must have noticed because he slightly bumped into her, which caused Sakura to turn and look at him. He made a silly gesture hoping to cheer up the young female.

Sakura laughed lightly before smiling at the young male. Kirishima grinned before turning his attention back to the screen. She glanced around and saw that Bakugou was looking numb, rather having no emotion. She quietly made her way to the male and nudged him.

He glanced her way, but did not say much. She used her quirk to send him warmth, hoping that would show her intention. Bakugou looked up once more and Sakura smiled at him. She hoped he got the message. _I'm here if you need me._

Sakura returned to look at the screen and saw that it was finished. Everyone started walking into the monitor room and Sakura came up to the hero team.

"Is there any injuries?"

Shouji nodded his head no while Todoroki spoke, "We did not have any injuries, thank you." Sakura smiled before making her way to the villain team. They looked pretty upset at the defeat.

"Cheer up Tooru-chan, there is always a next time!"

"I guess so…" Sakura could feel her pouting at the floor. "My feet are a little frostbitten, could you maybe…?"

"No problem!" Sakura said as she healed the injury quickly. "How about you…?"

"Ojiro Mashirao" said the male with the tail. "I don't have any injuries, thank you though."

During this process she eventually found out everyone's names as well. It continued like this for the rest of the fights; however she had some problems with cooperation from some of her classmates, Kirishima.

…

"What do you mean you don't want to get healed?!"

"I'll get manly scars!"

"I don't care if you want to be manly! Let me heal you, damnit!"

"NO!"

…

After the fights, the all went to change out of their costumes and return home for the evening. Sakura was in the classroom gathering her things. She noticed a Tokoyami sitting on a desk talking to Denki, the lightning quirk guy. She walked up to them.

"Hey Tokoyami-kun, Denki-kun."

"Hello, Haurno."

"Hiya Haruno-chan!"

The group started talking about random things and Ochako joined in on the talk. Then Ochako and Denki had a mini conversation, Sakura thought he was trying to flirt with her. She giggled a bit and glanced at Tokoyami who looked like he had the same idea.

He glanced over, "Do you want to hang out after school today?"

Sakura grinned, "Sure, what brought this up?" Sakura was skeptical that he actually wanted to hang out. He was quiet for a bit before turning his head in embarrassment.

"Well… you are pretty good in English right? I need… a… little help with the homework. English is not my strong point." Tokoyami mumbled. She felt that he was flustered and she smiled at him sweetly.

"No problem Tokoyami-kun! Would you like to meet at my house or yours or perhaps another place?"

"Um, if it is acceptable, your place." Tokoyami mumbled the rest of the sentence and Sakura couldn't quite catch what he was saying. Something about it being too dark at his house.

Sakura hummed and she caught the interaction between the other two. She saw Ochako leave Denki hanging and couldn't help but laugh into her hand. She glanced at the door and saw that Midoriya had re-entered the classroom.

"Wait for me Tokoyami-kun, I'm just going to check up on Midoriya for a little bit." Sakura walked over before he could leave. "Hey Midoriya, how are your injuries?"

Midoriya blushed a bit, "I'm fine, thank you!" He was distracted and left quickly after. Sakura didn't really notice but smiled anyway. She went back to Tokoyami.

"Ready?"

* * *

 **I see Tokoyami having really bad English but really good Japanese, lol. Ask me questions to clarify the chapter or in general.**

 **Thanks**

 **Midnight Hibiscus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 4: Unexpected**

* * *

Sakura hummed softly on the way to her house as Tokoyami followed. She glanced over to him and smiled a bit. He definitely reminded her of Sasuke, cool and chill.

"So how was your day, Tokoyami-kun?" Sakura asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"It's been fine. How about you?"

"I've been doing well. Just to warn you, my room is a bit of a forest." Sakura laughed at herself.

"Forest?" Tokoyami looked curiously at Sakura. "Do you mean it is dirty?"

Sakura grinned at him, "Nope, not that kind of forest anyway."

They arrived at Sakura's house a few minutes later and it looked like all the houses on the street. The main differences were all the flowers and shrubbery that littered the grounds. Sakura opened the door to the empty house and took off her shoes.

"My parents usually come home late, so don't worry if it seems kind of quiet. Make yourself at home!" Sakura called out to him as she led him to her kitchen. She wrote a quick note stating that she had someone over and put it on the table.

Sakura walked up the stairs where her room was located and opened the door. Tokoyami's eyes were blinded for a bit by how much light was shining in the room. When his eyes readjusted he saw why Sakura said it was a bit of a forest. All along the walls were plants, some hanging around the whole room while others were sitting on the floor. Cactuses, flowers, and some other plants he did not recognize. It smelled very earthy to him. In the center was a small sitting table for them to work on their homework.

"You were right, it is a forest in here…" Tokoyami stated as he quietly sat down at the table. A little aloe vera plant was placed at the center.

Sakura laughed, "Well I like to collect plants that have medicinal properties in them. It helps to be prepared. Plus one of my friends owns a plant shop and her quirk is pretty amazing. She has two of them, one is a family quirk that has been passed down for generations and the other helps her grow all these plants!" Sakura kept on blabbing about Ino until she realized how rude she was being. Sakura flushed. "Sorry about that…"

"No it's fine, I like listening to stuff like this… it's nice." Tokoyami gave a small smile. Sakura smiled.

"Alright, now on to that English homework!"

…

"I hope that helped, I don't know if I explained it that well…" Sakura stated while talking with Tokoyami outside of her house. They had just finished when Tokoyami was called home.

He nodded, "I learned a lot, thank you." Tokoyami stepped toward her gate and Sakura followed.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Yami-kun!" Sakura grinned before waving at him.

Tokoyami chuckled quietly, "Good night, Sakura-san." He walked off and Sakura returned to her house. She started to remember the few hours that had passed.

" _Call me Sakura, it makes me feel weird when my friends call me Haruno."_

" _I don't know…"_

" _If it will make you feel better I'll call you… Yami-kun!"_

" _Y… Yami-kun?"_

" _Yeah, it's kinda cool don't you think?"_

Sakura smiled to herself before she started to make dinner for her family. Tomorrow would be a good day, Sakura felt.

…

Sakura noticed a crowd forming in front of the school and tilted her head in confusion. They all seemed to be some kind of reporter. When she walked up, she was swarmed by a mob of them and it made Sakura nervous.

"What can you tell me about All Might, about his teaching style?" called out one of the reports and stuck a microphone in her face.

"Um… he is a very good teacher, very smart in the ways of heroics. Excuse me." Sakura stated as she pushed through the crowd to reach the entrance. When she reached the door of the school she put a hand on her chest. Talking in a crowd made her nervous; she wasn't use to this kind of attention.

When Sakura arrived at the classroom, everyone was talking about the reporters. She sighed and sat down in her seat. Just as everyone was sitting down, Aizawa-sensei came in to talk to the class.

He put a stack of papers on the podium. "Hope you're rested from yesterday's battle trial. I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluation."

"Bakugou." Aizawa called out. "Stop acting like a 7 year old. You're wasting your own talent." Bakugou mumbled something that she couldn't here. Then he started to address Midoriya. "And you. Are you always planning on destroying your arm, Midoriya? If you keep going 'I can't adjust my quirk so I have no choice' you'll never get terribly far. I've said it before. Don't make me say it a third time. Once you've cleared that hurdle, you'll be much more flexible, so I need to see some sweat out of you, Midoriya."

"Yes sir!" Midoriya shouted while sweating bullets.

"Now let's get on with the home-room notices… I'm sorry to have to spring this on you all, but… we need to pick a Class President."

Everyone cheered at the idea and started to raise their hands. Sakura looked thoughtfully at the scene. She didn't know if she actually wanted to do something that used a lot of work. She was busy already with all the studying for her quirk, did she even have time to be someone like the class president? When she glanced around, she saw that most people were raising their hands in excitement, even Midoriya.

A shout from Iida made everyone fall silent. "Be quiet! This is a task laden with responsibility where you must carry and pull everyone else's weight! Just because you'd like to do it doesn't mean you can! It is a holy office that requires the great esteem and trust of those around you! The only truly worthy leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people! Which is why this must be settled by a vote!" He raised his hand the highest, Sakura noted making her giggle.

Sakura listen along and nodded, agreeing that this would be a good solution. She glanced at Iida and decided that he seemed to have good qualities of a leader if he has this kind of thought process.

Then Tsuyu commented on the idea, "It's still too early to have developed any trust in each other."

"And everyone will just bot for themselves!" Kirishima added.

"And that's precisely why the person who does manage to earn multiple votes will be the truly appropriate person for the job, no!?" Iida countered rendering most silent. Then he turned to address the teacher who agree to the idea of voting.

After the voting, in first place was Midoriya Izuku and in second was Yaoyorozu Momo. Sakura didn't give either her vote but instead voted for Iida; Sakura liked the idea and felt he was the most qualified. Everyone was commenting on the voting system and Sakura just hummed. It was no surprise that almost everyone had voted for themselves. Midoriya looked like he was about to throw up and Yaoyorozu was disappointed.

...

It was lunch time now and Sakura had prepared a bento at home to eat. She wondered where to eat today until Kirishima waved her over to a table full of her other classmates. She grinned and waved back.

She started walking toward the table and set her bento at the table. Sakura noticed that Bakugou, Kirishima, Tokoyami, and Kaminari were sitting at said table.

"Yo Haruno-chan!" Kirishima grinned at her.

Sakura grinned back, "Hey Kirishima-kun!"

Bakugou grunted at her, acknowledging her presence. The other two, Tokoyami and Kaminari, nodded in her direction. At the table she was next to Kirishima and Bakugou; across from her sat Tokoyami and Kaminari.

When she opened her bento, Kirishima lean over and got excited. "Wow, I didn't think you would bring homemade food to school."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at his question. "What do you mean by that, huh?"

"No offense Haruno-chan, but you don't seem like the type to be able to cook your own food." Kirishima grinned with good intentions. Sakura playfully shoved him to the side and he laughed at Sakura's attempt.

"You can try some if you want, it will definitely be poisoned." Sakura said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Really?" Kirishima asked. Now that got the attention of all the other people at the table. Bakugou and Tokoyami stopped what he was doing. Kaminari glanced at the two then at Sakura and Kirishima. He felt tensions rise a little.

"I'm gonna go real quick and get some water." Kaminari said and quickly left the table, scared of what could happen.

Sakura looked up toward the others. "You can have some too you know, Bakugou-kun, Yami-kun."

"Yami-kun?" Kirishima stated before looking at Sakura and Tokoyami with a knowing look. Before she could answer, however, a loud siren sounded through the cafeteria.

"Security LEVEL 3 has been breached. Students, please promptly evacuate."

Sakura looked confused when she heard a scream and chaos. She didn't understand what was happening until Bakugou pulled her out of her seat and into a crowd that was trying to get out. Sakura was pushed next to Kirishima and lost sight of Bakugou through the crowd. Elbows and shoulders started to hit Sakura and she made a face of discomfort. Kirishima noticed and tried to calm everybody down, but that wasn't working.

"QUIT PUSHING!"

"LAY OFF WILL YA?"

"OW!"

Then he went to his next idea. He grabbed Sakura so that he was hugging her and became her shield. Not used to this kind of contact with someone she didn't know to well, Sakura blushed crimson while Kirishima didn't really care. Sakura noticed that Iida had started to float and use his booster in the air. He landed on the Exit sign above the door and started to shout. Something about it being the press and nothing was going to happen. Everything started to calm down and students slowly filed out of the cafeteria.

"Um Kirishima-kun, you can let me go now." her blush dissipating and now only feeling a bit uncomfortable. Kirishima let her go and grinned.

"You alright?" Sakura nodded. Later in class Iida was elected to be Class President to which almost everyone agreed.

...

The next day was pretty uneventful for Sakura until the second half of the day: Hero Training.

"For the foundational skill of heroics we'll study today... it decided you'll be supervised by a three-man team comprising me, All Might, and somebody else." Aizawa stated.

"Sensei! What'll we be doing!?" One of the students asked.

"It's the trial of rescue! Be the hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood or any other disaster."

Students started to mumble out loud.

"Trial of rescue... sounds a bit difficult this time around." Kaminari stated with a bit of a sigh.

"Totally!" Ashido replied, pumped for the event.

"C'mon, dumbass, that's what hero's whole job is! I'm chomping at the bit!" butted in Kirishima.

"If it's a flood, then that environment's my specialty. Ribbit Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves. As I was saying, this time, it's entirely up to each of you whether or not you wear your costume. Some of your costumes probably aren't adapted to the task at hand, after all." Aizawa paused before continuing. "The training area is fairly far away, so we'll get there by bus. That's all. Go get prepared." All the costumes appeared from the wall and every went to grab their equipment.

...

Everyone was talking as the were waiting for the bus to appear. Sakura glanced around and noticed Midoriya not wearing his costume. She turned to her left as she heard footsteps of someone standing next to her. She grinned at Todoroki as he gave her a little nod.

"Are you excited Todoroki-kun?" Sakura as while staring at the sky.

"It will be very interesting." He responded. He tapped her lightly when he notice the bus pull up. "We better move on board."

Just as he said that, Iida cried out to the young heroes, "In order to get everyone seated smoothly on the bus, file into two lines according to your numbers."

While getting on the bus she noticed that she sat next to Shoji Mezo. Sakura found out that he was a very simplistic man that liked the calm and quiet. They became fast friends and talked until the people in the center of the bus started to talk loudly.

"Hey Midoriya, I always say what I think no matter what's on my mind." Tsuyu started before being interrupted by Midoriya. She continued, "Your quirk reminds me of All Might's."

Midoriya looked nervous, "That s-s-so!? Haha, but mine isn't like-" Midoriya started.

"Wait up, Asui, All Might never gets hurt! That's where the likeness ends! I'm kinda jealous of that kind of simple enhancer type quirk, though! There's a lot you can do with one, and flashily too!" Kirishima said. "My 'hardening' power isn't bad for punch-ups, but I hate that it's just not that flashy. Well I think it's an awesome quirk! Definitely a quirk that'll be of great use to a pro!"

"Pros huh but you know, heroics has a lot about it that's more like popularity contest too, right!? My navel laser is both flashy and strong enough for the pro level" Aoyama said.

"But it'd be bad if your stomach collapsed!" Ashido said with a smile. Aoyama responded with a deadpan smile. Sakura giggled a bit at the face.

"If we're talking the double whammy of flashy and strong, you can't not mention Todoroki and Bakugou!" Bakugou glanced away, not really caring. "But if we're talking about who will be popular, it will probably be Haruno."

"Huh, why do you think it would be me?" Sakura asked curiously, she knew she wasn't that popular at all. At least she thought so.

"Because you are nice when you want to be Haruno-chan and you have a healing quirk. A lot of people like Recovery Girl so you'd probably be popular!" Tsuyu answered with a smile. "However Bakugou's always fuming so he won't be very popular."

"YOU BITCH! I'LL BE POPULAR TOO!" Bakugou counter as he stood up angrily.

"See." Tsuyu said while pointing at him.

"It's only been a brief while since our socialization has commenced and yet already we have been made apolitically cognizant of of your personality, redolent as it is of a turd getting steamed in a sewer." Kaminari stated while grinning.

"Huh!? What the hell kinda vocabulary is that!? I'll fucking kill you!" cried Bakugou.

Sakura started to doze off, bored of the situation. She heard her teacher yell something, but she decided not to listen.

When they finally reached the training area, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. It was huge, everywhere were areas of danger zones; there was a earthquake area, a flood, a cave, a fire district, and a area covered in dirt. "Universal Studious Japan is really spectacular." Sakura said.

Shoji nodded along as he stood by her. She grinned as she saw Tokoyami come and stand by her too. Sakura gave a small nudge and looked at Tokoyami's face. He looked away with a small smile.

Then the instructor started to speak. "Flood wrecks, landslides, fires, etc. This is a practical training area I created. To simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and its name is... the Ultimate Space for Jams!"

Sakura stared and sweated at the name. It sounded kind of silly to her but she didn't judge. She heard that his name was Number 13. She saw Aizawa talk to Number 13 and looked away. Sakura didn't want to eavesdrop. Number 13 cleared his throat to gain the attention of the students. "I'm certain you're all already quite aware, but my quirk is called 'black hole'. No matter what material may get sucked into its vortex, I'm afraid it will turn into dust."

"Now that's a quirk that's perfect for removing wreckage and saving people injured by disasters!" Midoriya stated, admiration in his eyes.

"Yes... it is, however, a power that could also easily be used to kill people. And in that way, it's no different form the quirks of everyone here. That being said, please don't forget that each of you possesses a quirk that con go awry. One wrong step is all it takes to be able to kill others accidentally. And during All Might's trial of battle I think you took away a true sense of the danger of brandishing those powers against one another." Number 13 paused and looked at the somber faces of all the students. "This lesson will serve as a fresh start! Let's get to studying about how to wield our quirks for the sake of human life! Your quirks emphatically do not exist to hurt others! Please leave this exercise having fully understood that your quirks exist to help people!" He bowed and pointed to the square, "That is all! You have my gratitude for listening so intently and patiently!"

Aizawa started to speak until he glanced behind him. Sakura watched in confusion as she saw him start to panic. "HUDDLE TOGETHER AND DON'T MOVE! NUMBER 13 PROTECT THE STUDENTS!"

"What is that!? Is this like that raining pattern at the entrance exam?" questioned Kirishima.

"DON'T MOVE! THOSE ARE VILLAINS!" Aizawa stated pushing the students back. Sakura couldn't hear what the villains were saying but heard Aizawa mumble to himself. She glanced at him then at the villains. Sakura only heard one thing from the villains.

"I wonder if he'll show up if we kill the kids?" Sakura shivered as she backed away from the scene. She felt numb, afraid of what was about to happen. She heard Yaoyorozu speak.

"Sensei! What about the intruder alarm sensors...?"

"We have some set up but...!" Number 13 replied.

"Is this the only campus they'be infiltrated, or are they attacking all the others, too...? At any rate, if the sensors aren't responding then that just means they must have one among their number who has a quirk that can do that." Todoroki calmly replied as he stared at the villains.

"Number 13, do the evacuation procedure! And try calling the school! These villains know how to get around the sensors! There's a chance there's an electowave type guy who'll try interfering! Kaminari, you too! Try contacting Yuuei with your quirk!"

"Sensei!? Are you gonna fight them alone!? Even if you suppress all of their quirks, there's so many of them! The battle style of 'Eraserhead' is to capture villains after erasing their quirks. Meaning, the main battle starts now..." Midoriya said, trying to convince Aizawa-sensei to not attack.

"A hero always has more than one trick up their sleeves. Number 13 I'm counting on you!" Aizawa said. But before he could jump into battle Sakura regain her senses and stopped him.

Sensei! Here take these!" Sakura gave him a few sticking pads. She made sure that they stuck onto his arm. "These are prototype healing pads I made. If you get hurt I will be able to heal you from a distance."

He gave her a grim smile before jumping into the fray. She was grabbed by Iida who made her leave the scene. She ran next to Midoriya, when all of a sudden a black mist stood in front of them.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave. Greetings, we are the villain alliance. I apologize for the presumption but we took it upon ourselves to enter Yuuei Academy, the base of Heroes. In order to engage with Mr. All Might, the 'Symbol of Peace'. We were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him, you see."

Number 13 opened his fingers as the black mist continued talking. "Was Mr. All might not meant to be in attendance at this juncture? Perchance, has something been altered? Ah well... setting that aside... this is my role."

Before he could finish, two blurs attacked him. Kirishima and Bakugou ran forward and used their quirks on him. "Bet you didn't think we'd be able to do you in before you got the chance!" Kirishima said.

"That was quite perilous. To be expected, though you may be mere students, you are also the hero world's 'golden eggs'."

Number 13 tried to say something, but the black mist surrounded them. Before she could be taken, she threw some pads at the ground and into the mist. Hopefully they would reach the others. Sakura heard the black mist say something before she was engulfed.

"You will be scattered. And tortured. And slain."

* * *

 **Whew, sorry I haven't been updating in a while, hopefully this satisfies everyone.**

 **Anyway about the healing pads, they are something Sakura made to help anyone who is in need. Basically Sakura can heal someone as long as she touches them. So, how the pads work is that she has a lot of her cells on the pads and the pads keep the cells alive for a little while. The only problem is, is that the pads only last for a few hours. Like 45 mins to an 1 hr, or something short like that. So yeah... tell me if it isn't a good idea.**

 **I want to thank all of my lovely reviewers who give me a lot of support. I wanted to address some people as they have directed questions to me too.**

 **Ace Clover: Hi! Thank you for liking my story. I am not trying intentionally to pair anyone up with Sakura. I do want to try and make relationships grow before doing something like that. And of course you can do fanart, I would love that! Personally I want to have a cover for this story, but I don't have much time on my hands. And I do have some idea of the plot line. I don't want to mess with the BNHA plot line to much because I actually like BNHA. So I want Sakura to kind of have impacts on the world at times, impacts that could change little details about BNHA. I will also put some more Naruto characters in this story so it will be more interesting. Yes Sasuke and Naruto go to a rival school, which they will meet later on.**

 **GodofSharingan: I respect your opinion. I am also a fan of NaruHina but that doesn't make me hate Sakura. I like Sakura and I wish she had more character development in the actually manga. But I respect your opinion and I'm glad you might have read my story anyway.**

 **Stawberry: /dies I love that you like my story so much, and I agree that Sakura needs to show her strong side. I want her to start off weaker so that she has more strength to grow as a character. Because you don't think of a healer as a fighter right? I think Sakura in my story wants to change that.**

 **I'm sorry if I didn't answer to everyone's reviews, but I wanted to actually give some answers about the story.**

 **To give some hope to upcoming chapters I will give some ideas I want to do. Please tell me if you dislike my notion.**

 **Tooru/Sakura hang out, actually form a best friend relationship**

 **Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura hang out and talk about their quirks (get a better understanding)**

 **Study party, more friendships forming**

 **Sakura/Jiro hanging out**

 **Sakura meets people of Class B and/or Hitoshi Shinso/Mei Hatsume**

 **A special chapter where Sakura is hit with a quirk that switches her gender for the day (not apart of the actual story, just for fun)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Midnight Hibiscus**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 5: Vilian Attack**

* * *

Sakura couldn't breathe. For a second, her vision blurred and she couldn't see what was happening. She felt the hard ground hit her shoulder, a bruise appearing underneath her suit. Sakura sent her healing quirk to the area, assessing the situation. She heard someone come in front of her, something cracking. It felt cold. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up, Todoroki stood there with a stoic look on his face, his back facing her.

She glanced in front of her and saw that there were a lot of frozen enemies. "Are you alright Haruno?" Todoroki asked glaring in front of him.

"Ah yes, sorry for bothering you Todoroki-kun." Sakura stood and got behind him to look at the scene in front of her. She glanced around and saw that most of the enemies were frozen. She felt a presence behind her and shot her leg up. Sakura hit the villain in the face, knocking him back a few feet. She got in a defensive postion, ready to attack once more. Before she could say anything, Todoroki walked in front of her again and froze the villain. She glared at him.

"I didn't need help."

"No, but if someone needs to heal themsevles, you need conserve your energy." Todoroki calmly stated. She fell silent and looked away. He was right, but that didn't make Sakura not feel a little frustrated.

Todoroki walked to the villains in-cased in ice. He started to talk to them. "Don't you have any mercy for kids? Pull yourself together. You're grownups, aren't you?" A dark look appeared on his face.

Sakura watched silently, cautiously sensing if anyone was around. She looked back to Todoroki who was interrogating a villain. "Scatter us and kill us..huh? Sorry to say it, but to me it looks like you'r just a load of mooks who don't know their quirks from their rear ends."

"That fucker...! The second I can move again, I'll... is he really just a kid...!?"

Sakura thought for a moment and began to speak her opinion. "Todoroki-kun, do you think that these guys wouldn't attack unless they had a sure fire way to get rid of All Might?" She saw Todoroki glance at her and pause for a moment. "They must have something up their sleeves."

"Yo, at this rate you guys will gradually succumb to death by necrosis. But since I'm aimg to become a hero, I want to avoid doing horrifying shit like that as much as I can." Todoroki stated, staring at the villain in front of him. "What's the basis of you plan to kill All Might?"

Sakura froze as she felt that someone was hurt. The feeling of pain crept slowly through her body. She paused and concentrated on that and only that, not really paying attention to Todoroki. Someone was hurt, probably Aizawa-sensei. Sweat covered her brow as she went to make the cells heal.

"Todoroki-kun, I think someone is in trouble." Sakura stated. Todoroki looked at her with concern then turned back to the villain.

"Tell me now."

...

Midoriya watched as Aizawa was fight against one of the villains. His breath stopped as he watched Aizawa get hurt. "We keep jumping around so it's hard to tell but there are moments your hair falls over your eyes. It's whenever you complete one action and the interval is getting shorter and shorter."

He paused and Midoriya could feel him grinning. "Don't bite off more than you can chew, Eraserhead."

The villain had grabbed his elbow and was disintegrating the skin but what happened next shocked Midoriya. Aizawa's elbow started to repair itself as the skin stitched back together; his bone mended back. His elbow looked untouched, the villain looked surprised.

"What did you do?" the villain asked annoyance laced in his voice. Aizawa jumped back and didn't say anything. He kept attacking but anyone could see that it wasn't working, Aizawa was getting tired. But the villain kept on talking. "That quirk of yours... isn't it unsuited to fighting masses for long periods? Far removed form your typical work? Isn't your actual specialty short length sneak attacks? So was the reason you jumped into open battle like this to give your students some measure of peace of mind?"

Aizawa shifted to avoid incoming attacks, but he didn't sense the presence behind him. "You're so cool, so cool you are! Oh, by the way, hero I'm not 'the favorite' here."

Aizawa was struck to the ground, bones breaking under the enormous pressure. He could feel himself fading from the blood loss. The villain got a little closer to examine the 'hero'. The villain could see that both his arms were broken and blood was pouring from his body at a slow rate. He frowned a bit and squatted in front of Aizawa.

The villain could see that something, or someone was healing him. He frowned, "So, 'hero' care to tell me about how you're healing." No answer. The villain grew angry at the lack of response. He fell into a happy mood again. "Well at least you will get to experience the pain once again!" Then he spotted something peculiar to the eye, a white patch that was glowing. Fascinating. The villain quickly took off the patch and could see that Aizawa wasn't healing anymore.

"Huh, I guess we should see who made this, right Noumu?"

...

Sakura could feel that someone's injuries were getting worse. She tried to counter act them as fast as possible but so much was happening to the body. Broken bones, fractured ribs, multiple organs were damaged. Sakura was heavily breathing now. Sweat covered her face. She glanced to Todoroki with a grim face. Suddenly she couldn't feel anything, Sakura couldn't sense anything at all. She called out to him with an earnest cry.

"Todoroki, we have to get going now! Something is happening!" Sakura cried as she felt her panic rise. Todoroki nodded and stood up.

They both ran, trying to find the exit of the landslide area. Sakura then stopped in her tracks, Todoroki looked at her questionably. She could feel pain again, only it was a different kind. It felt like something was ripped from her. Sakura thought that someone was also using her pads. She looked at Todoroki with scared eyes. "Someone else is hurt."

Todoroki had a serious look on his face. He motioned her toward the exit, making sure to freeze the villains on either side of them. They reached the exit in a short time. Sakura's face flushed as she tried to make whoever was hurt become stable, but it was taking a lot of her energy. She kept running with Todoroki by her side.

Then she heard a huge crash by the entrance. She turned to see All Might standing there. Sakura smiled along with Torodoki. They couldn't hear exactly what he was saying but clearly heard one part.

"It's all right now."

Sakura sighed in relief. Now all she had to do was heal whoever was severely injured. She glanced at Todoroki who had calmed down, or what she could see from his face. His lack of emotion reminded her of Sasuke, who Sakura could read like a book. Todoroki on the hand was harder to read. She watched All Might disappear from the front of the entrance, probably attacking the main villains.

"What did the guy tell you about the plan?" Sakura asked as they both ran toward the plaza-like area.

Todoroki fell silent for a moment. "They said that they didn't know much, but they did know that the main people had made something that could kill All Might and how they were going to do it.. We have to hurry Haruno." Sakura nodded as she ran with Todoroki. However, before she could get to them she saw Tsuyu and Mineta carrying Aizawa. They both ran over to them.

"Are you alright Tsuyu, Mineta?" Sakura called out, worrying for their safety.

"We're fine, Aizawa-sensei on the other hand... kero." Tsuyu answered, fear laced in her voice. Sakura glanced back to Todoroki and they both seemed to share the same idea as the other. Before Todoroki left however, Sakura threw him some pads. He caught them and ran toward All Might.

Sakura turned back to the two. "I can heal him if you guys keep walking." They both nodded and followed her instructions. She looked in the direction of where Todoroki went. Hopefully no one gets hurt.

...

Midoriya ran straight to All Might as he was being bent backwards by Noumu. He was screaming and then a purple mist appeared before he was going to run into it. His eyes teared up in despair.

An explosion took place in front of him as Bakugou attacked the mist villain. He was grinning, "OUTTA THE FUCKING WAY DEKU!" Bakugou caught the mist and pushed him to the ground. A sadistic face was upon his face, Midoriya noted. "No funny business out of you shadow as mobling!"

Then ice started to creep up the Noumu and went through the portal to the other side. At the end of the ice was Todoroki standing there. "I heard about you bastards' plan. About each of your roles in your scheme to kill All Might... The symbol of peace won't go down as easy as you clowns."

Kirishima jumped and attacked the main villain with a hand on his face. However the villain dodged and Kirishima had to fall back. "Shit! I had him!"

"Everyone...!" Midoriya mumbled as they all stood in the way of the villain. After a bit, All Might had escaped the grasps of the Noumu and jumped away, landing next to Todoroki. Todoroki glanced at the blood All Might was spilling. He also noticed the way Midoriya was holding his arms. Todoroki pulled out more healing pad, threw one to Midoriya, and gave one to All Might.

"Stick them on you." Todoroki calmly said while staring at the villain in front of them.

"Oh? What's that you have there? Kind of like the one I have in my hands." The villain said while holding up a bloody healing pad. "I wonder, we need a souvenir when we get back home, maybe we should take whoever made this?" All of the students froze and quickly thought of Sakura. Their faces hardening and their lips turned into a thin line. "What do you say? But first, Noumu go ahead and finish explosion boy over there. We're rescuing our revolving door."

...

Sakura heavily breathed. She had her left hand on Aizawa and her other hand on Number 13. She bit her lip in concentration as she tried to heal both at the same time. Each had different wounds but they were almost stable. Sakura's face turned bright red as she worked, silence was all around her. She tried to block out the noise. Slowly, but surely, the wounds gradually disappeared. She could feel others needed to be healed, one with a broken hand and someone with some broken bones. She tried focusing on all of them but it was getting harder for her. Her fever was prevent her thought process.

"Will they be alright Haruno-chan?" Ochako asked, her eyes filled with worry as she stared at the bodies in front of her.

Sakura was silent for a while before replying, "Yeah... they will be alright." Multiple sighs of relieved were heard as everyone was anticipating the worst. Then all heads whipped toward the front entrance as they heard creaking. Sakura eyes stared tiredly as she saw that Iida made it back from telling the pro heroes. She smiled with a exhausted expression. Her eyes were closing on her, everything was happening in a blur.

...

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Tooru asked as Sakura was staring at the ground blankly. They were outside of the gym and all of the students had started talking. Sakura owlishly blinked at the other talking. What just happened? She was confused, wasn't she supposed to be in the place right now? Healing Aizawa and Number 13. She stared at Tooru for a bit, she could tell though that Tooru was being really cute right now as she imagined her tilting her head. Through Sakura's fever induced mind, she thought that Tooru would appreciate being trapped under her. So in the next instance, she placed both of her hands on either side of Tooru.

The loud smack caused everyone to turn toward Sakura curiously, and then blush as they saw Sakura do something very sexual. "Tooru, you are so cute you know." Sakura's face turned into a small flirty smirk and red could still be seen on it. She tilted Tooru's chin upward. Tooru, now spluttering, confused.

"Would you mind if I get a kiss from you?"

"EH!?"

Everyone scrambled to separate the two and Sakura turned to see who was holding her back from her prize. Half-lidded eyes spied Tokoyami holding her with his quirk. Licking her lips, she changed tatics, "Ne~ Yami-kun, will you give me a kiss?". Instead of waiting for a response she pecked his beak. Surprised, he released her quickly, holding his beak with a dark blush. Sakura grinned like a maniac as she turned toward her next victim.

"Tsuyu-chan~" Sakura called out with her face growing redder.

"Kero!?" Tsuyu cried out before being kiss as well. Everyone soon backed away from Sakura, confused and frightened by her weird behavior. Sakura then released Tsuyu from the kiss and looked out at the group before her.

"Who wants a kiss?"

* * *

 **Welp that just happened. I don't know if I said this before, but I have an idea on how Sakura's quirk will work. The idea comes from her: lightreader1**

 **Stage 1: Sakura has a light fever and can still work on patients (Will go away after a little bit of rest)**

 **Stage 2: Sakura has a very bed fever and becomes the opposite of her personality, mainly a flirty asshole. She can still heal people, but only very minor things like bruises. (Will go away after a lot of rest)**

 **Stage 3: Sakura goes into a coma like state to heal herself, from exhaustion. (Will go away if she has a shit ton of rest and if someone is taking care of her, however she will be in a coma if none of these requirements are met)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 6: Confusion**

* * *

Sakura didn't remember the last time she awoke with a headache that made her feel like her skull was about to split open. Her eyes were out of focus and all she could hear was white noise for a little bit. She bit her lip and rubbed her head, in hopes of making the headache disappear. Sakura glanced around for a second trying to access the situation she was in. She was in her bedroom… why though?

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, trying to remember what she was doing before. She was healing someone, but what happened next? Sakura sat in thought, until her door banged against the wall, startling her from her thoughts. Their stood her best friends, Naruto and Sasuke. She was confused for a moment.

"Sakura-chan! You're awake! Thank Kami you didn't hurt yourself more than you did!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. Sakura felt herself lose her breath.

Sasuke smacked Naruto's head when he noticed his female friend turn slightly purple. "Dumbass, she is still recovering. Don't hurt her more."

Naruto pouted and let go, "But, I just wanted to let Sakura know that I care for her!" He turned to Sakura, giving her his signature grin and laugh.

Headache now gone, Sakura smiled back slightly. "What's going on Naruto? I remember I was at school until villains attacked and after that I must have blacked out or something…"

Naruto's smile went to a frown as he heard what had happened from Sakura's mother. "Villains had attack you guys, but everyone's alright. You on the other hand… well you're alright too but you pushed yourself to hard." Sakura's eyes widened and then closed in relief, she was glad no one was hurt too much. She was taken out of her thoughts when Naruto continued to speak. "Sakura, I know you want to give everything you got, but I don't want you to hurt yourself like that. If you go too far, you might lose yourself…"

Sakura frowned. She knew the consequences of her quirk, but she couldn't help but not save everyone. "Naruto, it is my job to do that, after all we are heroes, right?"

Naruto had a grim look on his face, Sasuke as well. Naruto was about to speak until Sasuke intervened. He gave Naruto a look before staring at Sakura. "If that is what you want Sakura, just know that you have to face the consequences. Do what you want."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke knowing what he meant. It might seem cold to most, but Sakura could hear what he meant. _I support your decision, even if we aren't there right then, we will be with you after. We'll help you if you need it._ Naruto frowned some more, but nodded none the less, knowing what Sasuke was saying.

Sakura decided to change the topic to a lighter note, "So Naruto, how are things with Hinata? Everything has been going fine right? And what about you Sasuke, how's the new girlfriend holding up?"

Naruto blushed bashfully while Sasuke had a slight tint of pink on his face. Both looked at each other and groaned, they were never good with this kind of talk anyway.

…

Sakura arrived at her school the next day, after she found out yesterday that they didn't have school that day. However, she was requested straight away to go to the doctor's office for further assessment on her wellbeing. She knocked on the door before waiting to hear the conformation.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and saw that Recovery Girl was already talking to someone else. Sakura took note that he looked a bit like Aizawa-sensei, with those tired eyes and dead look. She noticed he had purple bed head hair. She stood quietly next to the door, waiting for Recovery Girl to talk to her.

"You always come in here with scratches, I'm just going to put band aids on them alright?" Recovery stated. The purple headed male just shrugged his shoulders before staring into a corner.

Sakura tilted her head, "Um sensei… I can heal them if you would like."

Recovery Girl and the male looked at her. Recovery Girl frowned and then sighed. "If that is what you would like, is it alright with you Shinso-kun?"

He nodded and looked bored. Sakura walked toward the boy and took his hand into hers. She sent his cells to work on healing his injury faster. She smiled slight toward the sitting boy and then let go of his hand. She stood straight as Recovery Girl circled around her like a hawk.

Sakura felt herself sweat from worry, thinking that there was something wrong with her. Recovery Girl hummed to herself. "Well it seems it looks like you are in good shape, no need to worry about you. Go on to class." She proceeded to push both to the door and closed it after they both got out.

Sakura glanced at the tall male and felt shy as she saw him glance at her. She cleared her throat, "My name is Haruno Sakura, what is your's?"

The male stared at her for a bit, and a clam, deep voice answered her. "Shinso Hitoshi" He stuck his hands in his pocket before staring at her once more.

"Well it is nice to meet you" Sakura bowed, but before she could leave he spoke.

"Let me walk you to class, as thanks."

Surprised, Sakura nodded. Sakura started to ask him question about himself, until she noticed that he didn't speak much; so instead, she chose to speak about herself. Sakura could feel herself blabber, but it didn't seem to bother him much. It wasn't until she got to an embarrassing quality about herself that she noticed he smiled, granted it seemed to be a smirk.

When they got to her class room, they bid farewell to each other. Sakura turned to face the door, she held her breathe and opened the door quickly. She noticed Aizawa had many bandages on, and she bit her lip; she could have prevented that. Aizawa glanced lazily in her direction before nodding in her direction. She felt the stares of her class mates as she took her seat and the lesson began again.

…

The first to come up to her was Tooru. Sakura felt Tooru hug her from behind as she was sitting down. Her grip loosened when Sakura stood up to face Tooru.

"Are you alright Tooru-chan?" Sakura asked, a bit confused by the display of affection she was just given.

"I'm glad you're alright Sakura-chan! You were so strange yesterday before you collapsed, and I was worried sick!" Tooru exclaimed while holding her hand tightly.

"Strange?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side. She didn't think she was acting weird yesterday. She turned to face another one of her friends, Tsuyu. She turned slightly pink when Sakura stared at her.

"Yes! You don't remember?" Tooru asked confused.

"No, did I hurt anyone!?" Sakura cried suddenly, afraid of what she done. She looked around and saw that no one looked at her in the eyes.

"Well… no you didn't Sakura-chan! It was… er well?" Tooru said, not really explaining what had happened.

" _Come on, just one kiss won't hurt! I promise I'll treat you right!"_

" _You're so cute! I just want to eat you up~"_

"Sakura-chan, have you ever been in that state before?" Tooru asked timidly, afraid to tell her what had transpired between her and the whole class.

"Well, yes but my childhood friends just say that I act really unlike me but that's it. What happened?" Sakura asked confused about the whole situation.

"NEVERMIND!" Tooru shouted to embarrassed about the whole thing. The whole class nodded along, not wanting to have Sakura embarrassed. Sakura was so confused that she just dropped the whole subject all together. She sighed and left it alone. "Anyway, you missed the big announcement, we are still going to have the Yuuei's Sport Festival." Tooru said, trying to change the subject.

"Wait, really? That's strange, I thought for sure they would cancel it since those villains attacked us." Sakura answered back, perplexed.

"Nope! It's Yuuei's biggest thing of the year and plus it the best way for heroes to scout potential heroes." Tooru answered.

"I see, well I guess that means I have to train some more!" Sakura stated, determined to get a good ranking her first year.

…

At lunch, Sakura disappeared to go talk to the boy she met earlier, Hitoshi Shinso. She found him near the back of the lunch room, sitting alone at a table. She smiled and sat down next to him, surprising him slightly.

"Hey Shinso-kun! Sorry if I am intruding, but I wanted to sit next to you to get to know you better!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly. Shinso let out a grunt of surprise before continuing to eat his lunch.

"How was your class?"

"Fine." A grunt.

"And how is your lunch?"

"Okay."

"Well, would you like to know about my quirk?" Shinso glanced at Sakura a second before nodding slowly. Sakura grinned happily, knowing that she has got his full attention. "Well my quirk kind of works like this, I am able to heal people however, it depends on my stamina and not on the person I am healing. Basically, it is the exact opposite of Recovery Girl's. I manipulate cells into doing what I want, whether it be to produce more chemicals that heal the body or to create more cells to block of certain things in the body."

"I also have these special healing pads that work for long distance healing, I just stick some of my live skin cells on it and they survive for a few hours. However, the bigger the distance the harder it is for me to look at the situation. I might heal the wrong thing too much or heal something too little. I still need to improve it."

Shinso glanced at her and nodded along, showing that he was indeed paying attention to her. "So, what about you Shinso-kun. What's your quirk?"

Shinso grimaced inwardly but didn't show any emotions on his face. "My quirk is not very nice."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want me to know." Sakura said.

"No, it's alright. I can control people if they talk to me." Shinso said quietly before waiting to hear what was usually said about his quirk.

"Wow! That's so cool! You can stop villains straight away and not have anyone hurt!" Sakura exclaimed, surprising Shinso once more. "Mah, I'm a little jealous of your quirk." He turned to give her a confused smile and then sighed.

"You are one strange girl, Haruno."

"I'm not strange!" Sakura pouted and ate her food.

It was quiet at the table for a while, Shinsoa nd Sakura eating their respective lunches. Then Shinso decided to speak up once more. "What would you do if you haven't got into the hero course at Yuuei?"

Sakura stole a questioning glance at the male before answering, "Well personally if I didn't get into the hero course, I planned on using my quirk probably for the support course. Or try to be a doctor, since my quirk would help in that area the most."

Shinso kept quiet and stared at the people walking in front of them. His eyes dimmed, and Sakura grew curious. She smiled and continued to talk, "but I'm glad that I got to into the hero course. I know the test is pretty unfair though, I think you would do good in the hero course, Shinso-kun!" She glanced at the moving bodies, "It seems that it's time for class, I'll see you later! We should walk home together sometime!"

She grinned at him one more time before taking her leave, making Shinso think about school once again. He gave a half-hearted wave before cleaning up his mess.

…

The day went by relatively quickly for Sakura, she was surprised however when a group of people were standing outside of their class room. Curious, she went to the front her class to see what the commotion was about. Sakura saw that Bakugou was starting something and just caught the tail end of his statement.

"It's pointless to try, so why don't you just fuck off, ya goddam mob."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and she hit the back of his head. Bakugou grunted and turned angrily in her direction. She gave him a deadpan glare. "Firecracker, stop being rude."

"You bitch!" Bakugou exclaimed but Sakura just smacked the back of his head once more. He growled at her and proceed to ignored her in favor of facing the new crowd.

"Move it." Bakugou stated, daring anyone to say something against him.

Sakura heard another voice puncturing through the crowd. "I came to see what you kids are made of, true, but I didn't think you'd be this arrogant. Are all the kinds enrolled at the department of heroics this way?" Bakugou made a face that displayed his pissed mood. Sakura felt surprised as Shinso was the one talking. Bakugou on the other hand kept silent as Shinso continued, "I'm a bit disillusioned so that's it, huh? There's lots of kids who wind up in the general education department or other departments because the failed the heroics one, did you know that?"

"And based on the results of the sports festival people can be even come under review to be transferred to heroics. And the reverse is also a possible outcome… scoping out the competion? If nothing else, a General Ed kid like me is thinking 'hey, why don't I try pulling the rug out from under those heroics kids while they're on their high horses.'"

He paused and stared at Bakugou with an unwavering glance. "Cosider it a declaration of war."

"Ah, Shinso-kun, hello! Let's walk home together!" Sakura said smiling without a care in the world, and the rest of her class was baffled by her display in behavior. He never changed his expression, but Sakura did notice his gaze softened a bit. Shinso motioned for her to follow him and walked in a different direction. Sakura turned to Tooru with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow Tooru-chan!" She raced to catch up with the General Education student.

* * *

 **I'M ALIVE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **P.S. If you like my other stories, they'll be getting an update soon fuhuhuhu**

 **P.S.S I know I haven't even updated my other stories in years and I am a complete jerk**

 **P.S.S.S I have a new story coming up too**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **Boku no Hero Academia** **Kohei Horikoshi**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 7: Sports Festival Part 1**

* * *

Sakura smiled up at Shinso when they walked to his classroom to get his things. His classmates were surprised to see Sakura, she waved at them and gave a polite greeting. Afterwards they both headed toward the gate, walking at a leisurely pace.

"So, a declaration of war huh?" Sakura asked with a teasing look on her face.

Shinso blushed a bit from embarrassment. Resuming his usual stoic face, he replied, "Yes, from what I see, Class 1-A needs to get their act together. Plus, they are acting high and mighty after surviving that villain attack."

"It's not like we wanted to get attacked, you know. And you think I'm high and mighty?" Sakura pouted.

"You… You're just a brat." Shinso replied with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm not that bad. But seriously, if you do plan on getting into the heroics course, I wish you luck! Though I hope you don't go easy on me." Sakura stated with two thumbs up.

"I'm not planning on it." Shinso replied with his hands in his pocket. His pace was slow but direct. Sakura followed next to him, humming a soft tune. It was a quiet walk before they separated.

She smiled, "I hope you do well! See you later Shinso-kun!" He gave a lazy wave back and smirked a little bit.

"Later, brat."

"Hey, don't call me that. Are you listening to me? Don't ignore me! Shinso!"

…

It was a few days before the beginning of the sports festival. Sakura had trained her body once more with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Going through hand to hand combat as well as making sure she knew where the pressure points on the body were. She continued to practice with them until the sports festival came.

The day of the sports festival, Sakura had butterflies in her stomach. She knew that all three of them, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke, were all coming to see her performance. After all, Kakashi was a pro hero, not a very known one however. He preferred to work in the shadows than anything else. Sakura didn't quiet remember his hero name, as she only thought of him as Kakashi-sensei.

When she was changing with the girls, she couldn't help but notice everyone's nervousness. I guess a lot of people were hoping to get an internship, something like that. She placed a hand over her chest and took deep breaths.

Afterwards they were all grouped together, and Sakura sat next to Tokoyami and Mashiro. She gave a slight wave to him and smiled. "Are you ready for this Yami-kun?"

"Hm, I have been preparing for it, I hope I am ready for it." He replied with his arms crossed. She could tell he was nervous as well. "What about you Sakura-san?"

Sakura twiddled her hands and pulled at her gym clothes. "I did too, but I can't help but be worried a little." She chuckled nervously.

"Well, I'm sure you are going to do fine, after all, you wouldn't be here if you didn't have the capabilities." Tokoyami replied while looking straight forward. She smiled at him, happy to have some encouragement.

"Thanks, Yami-kun." Sakura said before she noticed Todoroki and Midoriya were talking. Virtually everyone was listening to the conversation now.

"On an objective basis I think I'm above you in terms of practical strength." Todoroki stated while Midoriya looked confused. "You've managed to get All Might's eyes on you, right? I feel no need to pry into that but… I'm going to beat you."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Oh Kami, it appears everything just got a lot more complicated. She made a motion to stand before she felt something wrap around her arm. She looked down to see Tokoyami's quirk hold her back. He shook his head at her, _don't interfere_. Sakura pursed her lip before sitting back down.

Kaminari commented, "Oho!? What's this? A declaration of war from the strongest kid in the class!?"

Sakura wanted to get up, but she was relieved to see Kirishima come to Midoriya's aid. "What's with the belligerence suddenly!? Don't spring this on him before-"

And he was caught off by Todoroki smacking Kirishima's arm away. He stared coldly at the two of them. "I'm not here to play nice and make friends, but whatever."

Midoriya looked down, upset. He clenched his hands. "I have no idea what you want from me… telling me all that… you're definitely stronger than me. I think the vast majority of people are probably no match for you… looking at it objectively."

Kirishima tried to be positive, "C'mon Midoriya, don't be so negative!"

"Even so!" Midoriya exclaimed, ignoring Kirishima's words. "Everyone, even kids from other departments, are aiming for the top with all their might! So not even I… can just let myself lag behind the rest! So I'm going to go for it with all my might, too!" His determined face set the stage as they were all called to leave the room. Sakura nervously rubbed her hands together.

"Let's go Yami-kun, I guess it's time!" Sakura said and stood behind the rest of the group that was walking through the entrance. She heard Present Mic speak loudly and the cheers of the crowd.

"The Yuuei Sports Festival! Where the hero world's inchoate little eggs and aim for each other's throats—and the top! Our grand yearly melee! And let me guess, all you miscreants came to see them, right!? The freshly formed Miracle stars that shrugged of a mass villain assault with will of steel! The department of heroics Freshman Class!" Present Mic screamed as everyone started to walk out. "You're here for class 1-A right!?"

Sakura nervously looked around and saw how packed the stands were. She tried to spot her own team in the crowd but couldn't really pick them out of it. She thought that if she could see a bunch of orange, it would be easy. Ignoring the conversation, she kept looking around.

"And following class B, here come classes C, D, and E from the department of General Education! And now here are classes F, G, and H of the department of support! Now for the department of Management…" continued Present Mic, not really caring of the other classes. She could feel all the glares the other classes were sending her and felt uncomfortable. They all assembled in front of a stage where the hero, Midnight, was standing.

"Now, now fair play!" Midnight yelled as she swung her whip. Right when Tokoyami was discussing whether she should be allowed in a high school setting, she yelled again. "Silence, my tenure here is perfectly on the level! Now, player rep! Bakugou Katsuki of 1-A!"

Everyone in class was surprised that he was chosen as class representative. But Sakura remembered he did place first on the heroics entrance exam, and her thoughts were confirmed by her classmates. She watched silently as Bakugou started his speech.

"Sensei. I'm gonna place first." He stated simply. Everyone other than class A couldn't help but growl in anger and yell their frustrations. "You'll all make fantastic stepping stones, I'm sure."

He stepped down from the platform and everyone cried out at him some more. "All right you brats, with that we can move directly onto our first event!" Midnight cried out. "Onto 'preliminaries' as they're called! Lots of fine folk end up choking on their tears here every year! And this year's first round of destiny is… this!"

And shown on the screen was and obstacle race. Sakura clenched her hands. She was never good at those in the first place anyway. Midnight continued, "It's a race between all 11 classes! The course makes a nearly 4 km ring around this stadium! We always sing about our freedom on campus, fufufufufu… well, this is what it's all about! You're free to do anything, anything so long as you remain with the course! So let's get cracking… on your marks.." The door started to count down slowly. And when it reached the end, Midnight yelled. "START!"

Everyone started to run through the narrow entrance, hoping to take the lead. Sakura also, felt the need to do her best and what better way to do that than to take out everyone in front of her. She used her knowledge and started to knock everyone out and even used her quirk to make sure their limbs couldn't move. Everyone in front of her started to panic and leave her enough room to make it through the entrance right after Todoroki. That's when she noticed that he was using his quirk. She jumped just in time to avoid it but almost slipped on the ice.

Sakura continued to trek her way toward her goal. Still making sure to leave a trail of knocked out bodies behind her. She growled when Todoroki started to say high and mighty things. She concentrated on making it toward the first barrier, a bunch of robots. Not really listening to Present Mic, Sakura was going straight at the robots. She changed her cell structure to become stronger and then punched the robot. It was thrown into the zero pointer and she could hear the crowd cheer.

Then Todoroki froze all the zero pointers. He ran underneath them, and Sakura followed. Right behind her was Kirishima, but before she could even make it through, the robots started to collapse. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise before she prepared herself to be crushed. However, she felt herself be covered by another person, she looked up to see who it was. Kirishima grinned down as the robot collapsed on him.

It was dark before he punched his way through the robot. "You alright Haruno-chan?" He asked before lifting her out of the robot. She grinned before helping him out as well. She looked him over.

"I'm alright and thank you very much. Are you alright?" Kirishima gave her a thumb up before commenting how brutal Todoroki was being. She noticed that the others were running at the opening they had created. She grabbed Kirishima and started to run to the next obstacle. She healed him on the way when she first noticed there were a few cuts and bruises.

Kirishima grinned at her, "Thanks Haruno-chan!" Sakura turned around and smirked at him. She let go of his hand when they arrived at the second barrier, a bunch of ropes connecting little islands. She smiled at this, she could do it.

"I'll see ya at the finish line Kirishima!" She cried out before ripping the rope off the ledge and swinging it to the other side. She could here Kirishima laugh at her before crossing as well. She climbed the rope and made it to the top before figuring out which way was the fastest. She used the ropes to swing to the other side before making it to the run way again. Sakura wiped her forehead and ran right behind some people. Her breaths came out raggedly. She now saw what her next obstacle was, a mine field.

She could spot the dug-up spots with her eyes and just ran forward, hoping she would be alright. Her eyes moving back and forth, and she could see the two in the lead, grinning she kept going through the motions. Run, dodge, run. Before she could catch up, she heard an explosion behind her. Above Sakura, she saw Midoriya fly across the mine field and Sakura growled. What the heck, why didn't she do that? Well it was too late now and when she crossed the finish line, she heaved. She needed to work on her endurance a little more, her face flushed. She looked to see what place she got, eighth, which wasn't terrible. She sighed and covered her face. She need to step up her game.

She noticed that most of class made it through. Kirishima waved at her and she waved back. She also noticed Shinso standing by himself. She smiled at him and he returned a smirk. Midnight started to talk to everyone now, "The 42 at the top have earned the right to advance! I'm sorry for the kids who failed but take heart! This festival's showstopper is still being prepared! And now for the post-preliminaries, the final selection! From here on out, even the press corps will teem in a white heat of excitement, so go all out!" She cried out with excitement. "Now then onto today's heart-pounding second event! I already know what it will be but the suspense is killing me… what could it be, well I'll tell you it's the Human Calvary Battle!"

Everyone looked confused and looked at each other, not sure what to make of it. Sakura knew from the start she would need at team. Midnight explained, "You can all form 2-4 person teams freely and form a horse-back configuration! Basically, it's the same rules as a normal human cavalry battle: Swipe enemy riders' headbands and guard your own except for one thing… everyone will receive points based on their performance in the last trial!"

Sakura then thought to herself, then that would mean the value of each team will change based on who's in it. "And the number of points you're worth will be 5 points if you placed 42nd and 10 if you placed 41st and so on. Except for 1st place whose head is worth ten million points!" Sakura's eyes widened and stared at Midoriya as he was sweating bullets now. "And the one to wear the headband will be the warhorse's rider! Think of them as a standard bearer. Until time is up, you'll all be fighting and stealing as many of each other's headbands as you can!"

"You may not equip your headband on any area besides above your neck! As more and more headbands are taken, maintaining control of the situation will become more and more demanding. And the most important aspect of our human cavalry game is that even if you should lose your headband or crumble as a horse configuration you're still not out of the game!" Midnight explained. "Quirks are of course allowed, so I want to see some fine brutality out there! This is still just a human cavalry battle game! If you attack any other group with the malicious aim of breaking them up, that's a red card and you'll be forced to sit out the rest of the game! Now you have 15 minutes to make teams, start negotiating."

Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous, her quirk wasn't really suited for combat like this and she didn't think it would work for her to be on someone's team. She looked around and noticed Bakugou was surrounded by people who wanted to be on his team. She kept looking around for anyone who would want to team up with her. Todoroki already had his team as well as Shinso apparently.

She was losing hope until she felt her hand being grabbed roughly. She turned and looked at him in surprise. "Oi, Strawbitch join my team." Bakugou demanded before taking her to the almost complete group.

Sero and Kirishima smiled at her and waved. "Are you sure you want me on your team?" She asked, embarrassed.

Bakugou gave her a menacing smirk. "Trust me, we'll win." He replied, completely ignoring everything she said. Sakura smiled, alright she could do this. There team total was about 710 while the next big rival, Todoroki's team was 615 points.

…

There formation started out with Kirishima at the front, Sero to the left and Sakura to the right while Bakugou sat on all of them. When the actual match started, Bakugou immediately left the team and went straight for Midoriya. He started to fall back and Sero grabbed him with his tape.

"Nice catch, bro!" Kirishima stated.

"Good call!" Sakura cheered.

Then a hand went to grab Bakugou's head band and Sakura turned and looked at it in shock. She saw a new face appear, someone she noticed that was from class B. Bakugou, angered, yelled out profanities. "What the fuck, fucking ass rag piece of shit motherfucking fuck, give it back! I'll kill you!"

The newcomer then started to talk. "The minute Midnight called a 'first' event don't you think it would have been strange to assume they'd thin the herd extremely drastically? Obviously, there would be a ladder of events." He continued to talk, and Sakura just about had enough of him. All she heard was blabber and then some insults here and there. Before she was going to respond, Bakugou calmly stated a new plan.

"Kirishima change of plans. Before Deku let's send these goddamn shit stains to some early graves!"

Before Bakugou could attack, the newcomer threw some of explosions in his face. Surprised, Sakura looked at the new comer in dismay. "Oi you ass!"

"This really is a nice quirk!" the blond-haired male stated. Then when Bakugou sent back an attack, he used Kirishima's quirk to block. Sakura bit her lip and noticed her teams disadvantage. She sent her healing quirk to heal Bakugou's face. When it was completely gone, the male tilted his head.

"Ara? What happened to the beautiful mark I put on your face?" He then looked at Sakura and she turned away.

Kirishima interrupted. "HUHH!? My quirk too!? They're taking everything from me…"

"That isn't it, this guy has a fucking copy power." Bakugou replied, pissed. Then a wall of goop appeared in front of them and separated the two. It hardened crazy quick and got Kirishima stuck in it. Without a moment to lose, Sakura used her quirk to strength her leg and stomped on it, breaking it apart.

Kirishima then leapt in the direction of the copycat and Bakugou was quiet. Before jumping off the horse and going to the other one. "Wait Bakugou!" Sakura cried out. And when he jumped he landed on a solid piece of air that the other team had created, that was until he broke it and stole their head bands. They gained third place and Bakugou was caught by Sero once more.

Sero started to reprimand Bakugou. "We told you to warn us when you jumped off! But at least now we'll definitely place high enough…"

"That's not enough!" cried Bakugou. "We're gonna get out points back, too and then it's on to the 10,000,000 after that!"

Sakura sighed while both Kirishima and Sero smirked. "Yo soy sauce face, tape!" Bakugou commanded.

"It's Sero!" As he threw out his tape next to the copycat group

"Strawbitch!"

"Sakura. SA-KU-RA!" Sakura cried and stomped her foot down to create a huge fissure in front of them, trapping the copycat team where they were.

They were then pulled forward by Sero and the group lurched forward. When they were right next to them, Bakugou grabbed the remaining headbands from the copycat. The crowd was screaming, and all Sakura could hear was Present Mic.

"NO MERCY FROM BAKUGOU KATSUKI!"

Then Bakugou turned to look at Midoriya's direction ready to charge them as well. He jumped forward, but the timer already stopped. Sakura stared at Bakugou, who was angry that he placed second and not first. She sighed.

"It was nice working with you Haruno-chan!" Kirishima grinned at her and Sero gave her thumbs up. She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks for including me!" Sakura said, happy she was able to compete in the next round. She noticed Tokoyami looking at her and she smiled and gave him a thumb's up. He bowed his head before they all headed to the cafeteria.

She walked along side Kirishima and Sero, exchanging pleasantries. Tokoyami joined in and they all started talking about their quirks. Sakura softly talked, tired from using her quirk often during the past events. She just nodded along.

She chose ramen to eat and sat next to Kirishima and Tokoyami. It was fuzzy around her as she got very sleepy. Nodding off ever so often.

"You alright Haruno-chan?" Kirishima asked, looking up from his beef bowl.

"Mhm." Sakura responded as she slowly slurped up the warm noodles. After she was done, she laid her head on the table and watched the rest of the guys eat their food.

Tokoyami looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. Sakura grinned at him. That was when Tooru came up to her and cried that they were needed for the next event. Sakura, nodded, not really paying attention to what exactly was happening to her.

…

One minute she was standing in the cafeteria and the next she was standing outside wearing a cheerleading outfit. Sakura realized moments after that this was not an event. Everyone started to stare at the group of females and Sakura could feel her temperature rise. A hot blush appeared on her face and she glanced around to gauge the situation.

Mineta seemed to be the one behind it and all the boys of Class A were looking at them. Sakura slapped the pom-poms in her face, to cover it from the world.

"Looking good brat." Her eyes tinged pink when she heard those words.

Yaoyorozu was depressed and started to mumble to herself while all the other girls were angry, or in Tooru's case, excited. Sakura was going to comment before she heard the lone voice that shouted above the rest.

"YOU LOOK CUTE SAKURA-CHAN!"

Oh Kami, have mercy on her poor soul, that sounded a lot like Naruto.

* * *

 **Done, such a long chapter as well… I swear I'm alive. Just got on break, so I will be finally updating again.**


End file.
